The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Ocarina
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: There was more to Demise's curse than everyone knew. The Link and Zelda from Skyward Sword have been reborn as the Link and Zelda from Ocarina of Time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>Link had just left the Kokiri Forest and saw a large owl sitting on a tree branch waiting for him. "It is time to awaken young Link" said Kaepora Gaebora<p>

Link clutched his head as a ton of memories played out in his mind. Once they stopped he looked around thinking _"Where am I"_

"_How did I get here" he thought_

"I see you have awaken slayer of Demise" said Kaepora Gaebora

"You will find your partner in the Princess of Hyrule" he said

"What is going on here" asked Link

"Go find your partner" said Kaepora Gaebora as he took off

"Wait a minute" shouted Link

But Kaepora Gaebora continued flying away until he disappeared.

"What was he talking about Link" asked Navi

"Not now Navi" said Link

He closed his eyes and went over the new memoires he had. _"So what Demise said has finally come true" he thought_

He opened his eyes and took out the Emerald. _"So now I have the Emerald" he thought_

He put the Emerald away and started on his way to Hyrule Castle.

Along the way Navi asked "Are you going to tell me now"

Link sighed as he said "Wait until after we find the Princess"

"Since I don't know what is going on either" he added

When it started to get dark out, Link saw that a ranch was nearby. _"Maybe I can spend the night there" thought Link_

Link knocked on the gate and it was answered by a young girl with long orange hair. "How may I help you" asked Malon

"Do you have a place I can stay the night" asked Link

"Sure" said Malon

She led Link into the Lon Lon Ranch. She notices Navi floating around Link's head and asked "Is that a fairy"

"Yes" said Link

"Her name is Navi" he said

"She's pretty" said Malon

She led Link to the stables and said "You can stay here for the night fairy boy"

"Thank you" said Link

"My name is Link" he added as he went in

The next morning Link got ready to go and met Malon by the gate. "Thank you for your hospitality" said Link bowing

"It was no problem fairy boy" said Malon

Link just sighed as he left the ranch.

He arrived at Hyrule Castle Town about midday and crossed the drawbridge. He walked into the marketplace and looked around. He saw the castle further on beyond the marketplace and the Sealed Temple off to the right. _"I see the Temple of Hylia is still standing" thought Link_

As Link walked through the marketplace on his way to the castle, he overheard two men talking. "Did you hear about that idiot that tried to sneak into castle to see Princess Zelda" said first man

"_Zelda" thought Link shocked_

"_Is that what that owl meant" he thought_

"They increased security around the castle because of him" said the second man

"_Oh great" thought Link sighing_

He arrived near the castle and saw guards were everywhere. He saw some vines growing up the side of the cliff wall that he could climb. As he got near the vines he saw Malon standing there. "Hello again fairy boy" said Malon

"What are you doing here" asked Link

"I'm waiting for my father to come back from delivering milk to the castle" said Malon

"But he has been gone for a really long time" she said

"Probably sleeping" she huffed

"Could you check on him for me" she asked

"Sure" said Link

"Thank you" said Malon

"You can use this to wake him up" she said holding out an egg

Link took the egg and put it away.

"It will hatch into a cucco that will wake him up" said Malon

"Alright" said Link

He climbed up the vines and made his way to the gate. He climbed down the ladder into the gatehouse and silently opened the door. He then made his way into the field in front of the castle.

He made his way through the field avoiding the guards and jumped into the moat surrounding the castle. He swam along the moat and climb out when he ran into a wall.

He looked around and saw a large man sleeping near some crates. _"I guess that is her father" thought Link_

He took out the egg which hatched into a cucco and started cawing. Talon awoke with a start shouting "What the…"

He then looked at Link and asked "Who are you"

"Your daughter is looking for you" said Link

"Oh no, Malon is going to kill me" shouted Talon

He then ran off out of the castle grounds.

Link saw a small entrance into the castle on the other side of the moat and jumped across to it. He crawled into the entrance and into the castle gardens.

He silently made his way through the gardens avoiding the guards until he made it to the end of the gardens. _"I finally made it" thought Link_

"_If I ever find the idiot that caused them to increase security, I'm going to kill him" he thought_

He walked into the gardens and saw the Princess peeking into the window. "Zelda" called out Link

Zelda turned around and saw Link standing there. "Link" asked Zelda hopefully

Link nodded his head smiling. Zelda ran up to him and engulfed him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here too" said Zelda burying her head into his shoulder

Link held her for a moment before asking "What were you looking at"

"The reincarnation of Demise's hatred" said Zelda

She let go of Link and pulled him up to the window. "Take a look" she said

Link looked into the window and saw a man with black armor kneel down. He quickly looked away and whispered "That's him"

Zelda nodded her head and lead him away from the window. "He is in there getting into my father's good graces by swearing his allegiance to him" said Zelda

She led them to part of the gardens away from the window and sat down with Zelda sitting in Link's lap. She held her hand above them and cast a sound poof barrier around them. Once done she broke down crying into Link's shoulder.

"Everyone has forgotten about what we did" cried Zelda

"All they remember is that cursed prophecy that Demise said when he died" she said

"Even then nobody believes it will ever happen" she added

"I tried to convince my father and his people about what is happening, but nobody believes me" she cried

Link rubbed Zelda's back to help her calm down as he said "We will think of something"

"But we need the Master Sword to destroy him, but that is the only thing that is protecting the Sacred Realm and the Triforce" said Zelda

Link thought about it for a moment before he said "You need equal parts power, wisdom, and courage for the Triforce to accept you"

Zelda nodded her head at that. "He has only power so the Triforce would never fully accept him" said Link

"We just need to get the Triforce before he does" he said

"How" asked Zelda

"You created the Master Sword, so you should be able to pull it out" said Link

"When you do, I will grab the Triforce" he said

"If it accepted me once before, hopefully it will again" he added smiling

"That could work" said Zelda thinking about it

"I already have the ocarina with me" she said

"You do" asked Link

Zelda nodded her head taking it out to show him before putting it away again. "I always kept it with me since I 'woke up'" she said

"I have the Emerald" said Link taking it out

"So all we need to get is the Ruby and Sapphire" said Zelda

"We" asked Link smiling

"I'm coming with you" said Zelda with a tone of finality

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Link kissing her forehead

Zelda blushed as they got up off the ground and she canceled the barrier. "So where should we meet" asked Link

Zelda thought about it for a minute before asking "Do you know about the ranch near here"

"Yes" said Link

"I spent the night there on my way here from Kokiri Forest" he said

"Great" said Zelda

"Meet me there" she said

"As my Goddess commands" said Link smiling while bowing

Zelda just huffed at his remark and hit him on the shoulder. "Impa can show you out" she said

"Oh great her again" said Link sighing

"She wasn't that bad" said Zelda

"She said I wasn't good enough for you" said Link huffing

"That's it" shouted Navi appearing in between the two of them

"What is going on between you two" she asked

"Who is this Link" asked Zelda

"This is Navi" said Link

"She is a fairy that the Great Deku Tree asked to accompany me" he said

"It's nice to meet you" said Zelda smiling

"What is going on with you two" asked Navi again

"I will explain later" said Link

"That is what you said on the way here" shouted Navi

"No it isn't" said Link

"On the way here you asked 'what is going on'" he said

"I said 'I didn't know'" he said

"Now you just asked 'what is going on between us'" he said

"It's different" he said smiling

Navi just let out a frustrated scream and disappeared that Zelda giggled at.

"I guess I need to get going" said Link

"I will see you soon" he said

He walked to the entrance to the inner most garden and saw Impa standing there. "You are the one from her dreams" asked Impa

"Yes" said Link

"My role in her dreams was to teach you the song that has been passed down in the Royal Family for generations" said Impa

She then started humming Zelda's Lullaby. Link took out his Fairy Ocarina and started playing it. Once Impa was done she said "I used to sing this song to her when she was a baby"

"Only those of the Royal Family can learn it, so play it to prove your connection to them" she said

Link nodded his head while putting his Fairy Ocarina away. "I shall take you out of the castle so the guards will not find you" said Impa

She grabbed Link's shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared in the field outside Hyrule Castle Town. "Head to Kakariko Village to being your quest" said Impa

"We shall be waiting for your return" she said

She then disappeared in a flash of light.

"_She seems nicer than her ancestor" thought Link_

Navi appeared in front of Link and asked "Can you tell me what is going on now"

"Sure" said Link

He started explaining everything that happened in the past while on their way to the Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

><p>This will be like my other video game stories. I will be writing it as I play though Ocarina of Time 3D.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

Thanks to Riku Uzumaki and the Twilight's Shad0w for your reviews.

* * *

><p>When Link finished explaining everything, all Navi could say was "Wow"<p>

"I still don't know how we got here though" said Link

They arrived at the Lon Lon Ranch and Link knocked on the gate. Malon opened the gate and saw Link standing there. "Hello again fairy boy" said Malon

"How can I help you" she asked

"My friend asked me to meet her here" said Link

"So I was wondering if I could stay here until she gets here" he asked

"Sure" said Malon

"I can introduce you to my friend Epona" she said

"Who is that" asked Link

"She is the cutest pony on the ranch" Malon gushed

She led Link into the field in the back and started singing a tune. A brown haired pony came up to her and started nuzzling her. Link reached out his hand to pet her only for her to gallop away. "I guess she still doesn't like strangers" said Malon

"What was that tune you sang" asked Link

"It was a song my mother taught me" said Malon

"Epona usually comes when I sing it" she added

"_That could be useful in the future" thought Link_

"Could you teach me to play it on an ocarina" asked Link taking out his Fairy Ocarina

"Sure" said Malon

She taught Link Epona's Song. He played it and Epona came up to him and started nuzzling him. "I guess she likes you now" Malon giggled

Back at the castle, Zelda went to her room and into her closet. She took out the clothes she secretly got for this occasion and started taking off her dress. She put on a dark pink shirt and white pants and brown hiking boots. She then braided her hair into her old style.

"_Perfect" thought Zelda looking in the mirror_

Once she made sure she had everything she needed securely put away, she snuck out of her room.

She snuck her way out of the castle and into the field. She crept though the field avoiding the guards and made it past the gate. _"Made it" thought Zelda_

But before she could go any farther, Impa appeared before her. "Where do you think you're going young lady" asked Impa

"I am going to help Link on his quest" said Zelda

"There is nothing you can say or do to stop me" she said determined

"You don't even know how to defend yourself" said Impa

There was a flash of golden light as a golden sword appeared in Zelda's left hand and a golden shield in the shape of a harp appeared on her right arm. She went through some sword forms before sheathing both on her back. "I do know how to defend myself" said Zelda

Impa had a shocked look on her face before she sighed and said "Alright"

"But be careful" she said

"I will" said Zelda

She then ran off to Hyrule Castle Town.

When she arrived in the town she saw it was getting dark out. _"There are probably raising the drawbridge right now" thought Zelda_

"_Looks like I will have to stay the night in the inn" she thought_

She went to the inn and went inside. "How may I help you little lady" asked the Innkeeper

"I would like a room for the night" said Zelda

"That will be 10 Rupees" said the Innkeeper

Zelda took out two blue Rupees and handed them to the Innkeeper. The Innkeeper took them and said "Follow me"

He led Zelda to her room and said "Here is your room"

"Have a nice night" he said

"Thank you" said Zelda

She went inside and got ready for bed before going to sleep.

The next morning she got up and got ready to go. She left the inn and Hyrule Castle Town before heading to Lon Lon Ranch.

She arrived about midday and knocked on the gate.

Malon opened the gate and asked "How may I help you"

"I am looking for my friend" said Zelda

"He was wearing a green outfit and hat while carrying a sword and wooden shield" she said

"He's in the field playing with Epona" said Malon

"I will take you to him" she said

She led Zelda out back where she saw Link playing with a pony. "Fairy boy, your friend is here" called out Malon

Link came up to them and said "Thank you"

Then both Link and Zelda left the ranch. Once they were outside, Zelda smiled and said "Fairy boy"

"Please tell me you are not going to start calling me that" pleaded Link

"Maybe" said Zelda mischievously

"How could you be so mean to your champion" asked Link pouting

"Nobody said I had to be nice all the time" said Zelda smiling

They arrived at a crossroads when Navi appeared and shouted "Hey"

"Maybe we should go visit Saria before we start" she said

"Good idea" said Link

"Who's Saria" asked Zelda

"She was one of the only friends I had growing up in Kokiri Forest" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and they made their way to Kokiri Forest. It was dark out by the time they arrived in the Kokiri Village. Link led Zelda to his house for the night. "Nice and cozy" said Zelda looking around

They both got ready for bed and went to sleep with Zelda snuggling close to Link who had his arms around her.

The next morning they got ready to go and left Link's house. Link saw that Saria wasn't home and asked around where she was. He found out she was at the Sacred Forest Meadow. "Oh great" sighed Link

"What is the matter" asked Zelda

"We have to go through the Lost Woods" said Link

They headed north and go into the Lost Woods. Once they entered Link sees the Owl from before on a tree branch. "I see you have found your partner" said Kaepora Gaebora

"Oh great, it's the cryptic owl again" sighed Link

"Follow the music to find your friend" said Kaepora Gaebora

"You will arrive at a sacred place where few have ever walked" he said

He then took off and flew away.

Link closed his eyes and listen to the forest. He heard faint music coming from one direction and said "This way"

Link led them though the Lost Woods with the music getting louder with each turn they made. They eventually arrived at the Sacred Meadow and Link said "We're here"

"Saria should be on the other side of those hedges" he said

But before they could enter the hedges they heard a howl. They both got their sword and shield out and looked for what howled. It was a Wolfos that charged at Link and attempted to claw him. But Link blocked its attack with his shield. Zelda slashed at its side causing to let out a pained shriek and back off. Link brought his sword down on the Wolfos' head killing it.

They then entered the hedges with their weapons still out on the lookout for any more attacks. As they went around the corner they were attacked by a Mad Scrub. It shot three Deku Nuts at them that Zelda blocked and redirected back with her shield. They hit the Mad Scrub causing it to come out of its flower. Link jumped up and brought his sword down killing it.

After dealing with a few more Mad Scrubs they came out of the hedges and arrived at a staircase. "Your friend must be strong to come through here regularly" said Zelda

Link nodded his head as they climbed up the staircase. At the top they saw Saria sitting on a tree stump playing an ocarina. She stopped playing and saw Link and Zelda standing before her. "Link" exclaimed Saria

She got up and ran over to him. "You came to visit me" she said

"Of course" said Link smiling

"Who is this" asked Saria pointing at Zelda

"This is my close friend Zelda" said Link

"It's nice to meet you" said Zelda

"Why do you always come here Saria" asked Link

"I always feel at peace here" said Saria spreading her arms out and twirling around

"And I felt that this place is going to be important to both me and you someday" she said clasping her hand in front of her chest

Zelda looked around and saw what looked like an entrance to a temple behind and above them. "Before you go let me teach you the song that I made" said Saria

Both Link and Zelda took out their ocarinas and started playing Saria's Song. "I hope the song will remind you of me when you play it" said Saria

"I could never forget you" said Link smiling giving Saria a hug

Saria returned it smiling before both Link and Zelda left.

They came out of the Lost Woods as night fell and went to Link's house for the night. Inside Link asked "Where are we going first"

"Kakariko Village" said Zelda

"The Gorons who live in Death Mountain hold the Ruby" she said

"Just great" grumbled Link

"I have to climb that damn mountain yet again" he grumbled

Zelda giggled as they both got ready for bed.

The next morning they left Kokiri Forest and started on their way to Kakariko Village.

Along the way Link asked "When did your memories come back"

"It was after the first dream I had" said Zelda

"After I woke up, I immediately went to go get the Ocarina and made sure to keep it with me at times" she said

"I was so happy when you showed up Link because I thought I was here alone" she said looking down

Link stopped and gave Zelda a hug that she snuggled into. They stayed like that for a while before they let go of each other and started walking again. "What about you" asked Zelda?

"That owl had something to do with it" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as she asked "Does it remind you of anyone"

Link thought about it for a moment before saying "I don't think so"

"Why" he asked

"It reminded me of my father" said Zelda

"It kind of does" said Link thinking about it

A little while later Link asked "So Hylia, do you know how we got here"

"Well I didn't do it and it couldn't have been the Triforce since we sealed it into the Sacred Realm with the Master Sword" said Zelda

She then thought about it for a moment before saying "Maybe there was more to Demise's curse than we thought"

Link's eyes widen as he caught onto what Zelda was thinking. "You think instead of Demise's hatred plaguing our descendants, we would be reborn every time his hatred is" said Link

"Yes" said Zelda sadly

"To be reborn only to fight and never know true peace" she said

"Well I guess we will have to make the best of it" said Link smiling

"Right" said Zelda nodding her head smiling


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to barryc10 for your review.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Kakariko Village as night fell and went to the inn for the night. They went inside and the innkeeper asked "How may I help you"<p>

"We would like a room please" said Link

"That will be 20 Rupees" said the innkeeper

Zelda took out a red Rupee and gave it to the innkeeper. The innkeeper took it and said "Right this way"

He led them to their room where they got ready for bed.

That night Zelda had a dream of being in a graveyard finding a Hylian Shield in a tomb and fighting two Poes to reveal an entrance to another tomb. In the second tomb they learned a song for changing day to night and night to day.

The next morning they got up and went to the trail that leads to Death Mountain. Only to see a guard standing there and the gate closed. "Halt" said the guard

"This trail leads to Death Mountain" he said

"Only those with permission from the Royal Family may enter" he said

"I have a letter from the Princess" said Zelda taking out a letter

The guard took the letter and looked at it. "It is the Princess' handwriting" said the guard

He read the letter and started laughing. "What kind of game is the Princess playing" said the guard laughing

"Alright I will open the gate for you 'heroes'" he said laughing

Link clenched his hands tightly and growled as the guard opened the gate. "You will need a better shield before you go up the trail" said the guard

"Might I suggest the Hylian Shield in Hyrule Castle Town Market" he said

"You can get it for a great deal" he added

"No thank you" growled Link

They then walked away from the gate. Once they were out of hearing distance from the guard Link asked "What did you put in that letter Zelda"

"It had to sound like something someone our age would write" said Zelda

Link just grumbled about ungrateful guards before saying "Now we have to go all the way back to the castle"

"No we don't" said Zelda smiling

"Then where are we going to get an Hylian Shield then" asked Link

"In the graveyard" said Zelda

"Huh" said Link confused

"I had a dream about finding one last night along with a song that changes day to night and night to day" said Zelda

"Let's go then" said Link

They went to the graveyard where they saw a kid playing around with a stick. "Where is the shield" asked Link

"I think we should get the song first" said Zelda

"Because the shield is up front" she added

"Alright" said Link

"Where is it" he asked

"In the back" said Zelda

They walked to the back of the graveyard where it suddenly got dark out and started raining. "I don't like this" said Link looking around

Zelda looked closer at the tombstone and saw it was the Royal Family tomb. "It's the Royal Family tomb" exclaimed Zelda

"But why would it cause this" asked Link waving his arms around

"I don't know" said Zelda

"What do we do to open it" asked Link

"We examine the tombstones on either side of this one and kill the Poe that comes out" said Zelda

Link went to the tombstone on the left while Zelda went to the tombstone on the right.

Link looked at the tombstone and a Poe came out. It started spinning its lantern that Link blocked with his shield. He slashed down with his sword hurting the Poe and causing it to disappear. It reappeared on his side spinning its lantern again. After hitting it two more times, the Poe finally died and was replaced with a flame with a smiling face.

"I have been killed again" said Flat

"Who are you" asked Link

"I am Flat of the famous Composer Brothers"

"We served the Royal Family and were tasked with the duty to research their mystical power" he said

"We created a song that could affect time and Ganondorf found out about it" he said

"He wanted us to give it to him, but we didn't and were killed for it" he said

Then the smiling flame disappeared.

Zelda looked at the tombstone and Poe came out of it. After striking it three times with her sword it died and a smiling flame appeared. "I have been killed yet again" said Sharp

"What are you doing here Princess" he exclaimed

"_How is it that a Poe recognized me but none of the guards did" thought Zelda_

"I want to defeat Ganondorf before he makes his move" said Zelda

"I see" said Sharp

"How do I gain access to the tomb" asked Zelda

"Stand on the mark of the Royal Family and play the song that will prove your connection to them" said Sharp

Zelda nodded her head as the smiling flame disappeared.

They both walked back to the Royal Family tomb where Zelda asked "What did you find out"

"He found out about the song and killed the brothers when they wouldn't give it to Him" said Link

"What about you" he asked

"I know how to open the tomb" said Zelda

She took out her Ocarina and started playing her lullaby. The clouds got darker as lighting started flashing between them. A ball of energy started forming above the tombstone that caused Link and Zelda to back up with their shields out. Lighting struck the energy ball causing the tombstone to explode revealing the entrance to the Royal Family tomb.

"I hope we don't get into trouble for that" said Link

"I will take care of it" said Zelda

They entered the tomb where Link had to kill some Keese with his slingshot. But they both stopped short at the entrance to the next room at what they saw inside it. "What are those" asked Link

"I don't think we want to find out" said Zelda

She took out her sword and held it horizontally. She then started charging her power into it and slashed it horizontally. It released a crescent arc of energy though the room that destroyed all the ReDeads. "I'm sure glad you are here" said Link

Zelda smiled as she sheathed her sword.

They crossed the room being careful of the poison and entered the last room. "I wonder why there are such dark creatures in the Royal Family tomb" asked Link

"Maybe not all of them have been nice" said Zelda

They approached the tomb door and Zelda read the inscription. "The rising sun will eventually set; a newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun...Give peaceful rest to the living dead."

After Zelda finished reading the inscription Link noticed something chiseled below it. He looked at it and exclaimed "It's the song"

They both took out their ocarinas and played the notes chiseled on the door. Once they were done Zelda said "Let's go see if it worked"

Link nodded his head as they ran out of tomb. Once outside, they ran to the front of the graveyard where they saw the kid with a stick was replaced by an old man holding a shovel. "It worked" exclaimed Zelda

"Now we can go get the shield" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and led them to where the tomb was. They both pulled back the tombstone revealing the entrance to the tomb. They jumped in and Link took the Hylian Shield out of treasure chest. "How does that guard expect me to use a shield almost as big as me" exclaimed Link

"I guess we will find out when we start climbing" said Zelda

They left the tomb and saw it was still dark out. "Maybe we should play the song again" said Link

"Since we only got up a little while ago" he added

Zelda nodded her head and took out her ocarina. She played the Sun's Song and the world became a blur as it whizzed past them. When it stopped the sun was out and the kid with a stick was back. "That was an interesting experience" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as they left the graveyard.

Once they were back in the village, Link took out the Hylian Shield and put it on his back. He saw that it covered his entire body. "How am I supposed to use this" asked Link

Zelda just shrugged her shoulders as she concentrated on her shield. It grew to its original size making it as big as the Hylian Shield.

They walked up to the gate and the guard said "I see you have proper shields now"

"You may pass" he said

They walked through the gate and onto the Death Mountain Trail.

Once they were out of sight of the guard, Link took off the Hylian Shield and put it away and Zelda's shield shrunk back to its former size.

They started walking along the trail until they stopped when they saw a Tektite jumping towards them. It bounced off of Zelda's shield and Link was able to kill it with his sword.

They continued on their way killing any Tektites they ran into and passed by a large boulder blocking a cave.

They eventually arrived at Goron city where Link said "I haven't seen a need for a Hylian Shield yet"

"Maybe the guard thought we were going further up the mountain" said Zelda shrugging her shoulders

"I'm just glad we had an easy time of doing it this time" said Link

They went into the city and saw that all the Gorons were asleep. "I wonder what happened to them" asked Zelda

"Let's go find the chief" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and they went to the lowest level of the city. As they approached the chief's door, one of the Gorons woke up and asked "What do you want"

"We would like to speak to your leader" said Zelda

"He sealed himself into his room saying he will only talked to the King's messenger" said the Goron

"We are the messengers from the King" said Zelda

"Stand on the rug and prove it" said the Goron

Both Link and Zelda stood on the rug and Zelda took out her ocarina. She played her lullaby and the door opened up. They went inside and saw Darunia glaring at them. "Where is the messenger of my sworn brother the King" asked Darunia

"I heard the royal song" he said

"We are the messengers from the King" said Zelda

"This is what my sworn brother sends to help the Gorons" shouted Darunia

"KIDS" he yelled

"LEAVE" he yelled

"The Gorons will deal with their own problems" he said

"_I see the Gorons haven't changed" thought Link_

He took out his ocarina and played Saria's Song. Darunia started dancing around wildly. He eventually came to a stop and said "What a great song"

"It really lifted my spirits up" he said

"I apologize for my former rudeness" he said

"It's just that my people have been starving ever since I wouldn't give our greatest treasure to that black armored man" he said

"He sealed off the cave with our main supply of food with a giant rock and filled it with evil creatures" he said

"Can't you eat some other type of rock" asked Link

"You do live on a mountain" he added

"We have grown so used to eating rocks from there that we can't eat any other" said Darunia

"Let me introduce myself" he said

"I'm Darunia, big boss of the Gorons"

"What is that you want" he asked

"We would like to be given the Ruby that was left in your race's care long ago" said Zelda

"I can't just give away our race's greatest treasure like that" said Darunia

"You have to prove your strength to us by clearing out the cave for us" he said

"Alright" said Link

"Take these" said Darunia giving them the Goron's Bracelet

Link and Zelda took them and put them on their sword arms.

"They will give you the strength to pull up Bomb Flowers" said Darunia

"Thank you" said Zelda

"We shall return when our task is done" she said

They left Darunia's throne room and Goron City.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda left Goron City and went to a cliff overlooking Dodongo's Cavern. They saw a bomb flower growing in the shade of a sleeping Goron. Link plucked the bomb flower and threw it off of the cliff. It landed on the giant rock blocking the cavern and destroyed it.<p>

The explosion woke up the Goron sleeping next to them. He saw the bomb flower was gone and saw the giant rock in front of the cavern was destroyed. "Why didn't we think of that" asked the Goron

He then went back to sleep.

"I think the starvation has affected their minds" said Link

Zelda nodded her head at that.

They walked down the trail and entered the cavern. They ran into a cracked wall and saw bomb flowers growing on either side of it. Link plucked one of the bombs and placed it in front of the cracked wall. It exploded destroying the wall and allowing them to go on further.

They walked into a large room with a giant skull on the other side. There was a large platform below the skull with three smaller platforms around it that were going up and down. They looked at the bottom of the cavern and saw it was lava.

"We are going to have to jump across the lava a lot aren't we" asked Zelda

"It looks like it" said Link

"At least we don't have to cross it on a giant stone ball" he said

"So how do we cleanse this place Mr. Expert" asked Zelda

"We find the weapon hidden in here and use it to kill the monster that He put here" said Link

"We are going to have to explore this entire place to do that" he said

Zelda just nodded her head at that.

They jumped onto the smaller platform and then onto the center platform. They avoided the beam from the Beamos and made it to the right side of the room. Link plucked a bomb flower and threw it at the Beamos on the right side to destroy it. He then plucked another one and placed it near the breakable wall near the entrance of the cavern. It exploded allowing them to go into the next room.

As they were walking down the jagged corridor they heard a digging sound. They saw multiple Baby Dodongos come out of the ground and slither towards them. They easily took care of them with their swords. But when they started to turn red, Link and Zelda jumped back with their shields in front of them as the dead Baby Dodongos exploded.

"I guess they like to go out with a bang" said Link

Zelda just hit him on the shoulder for that remark.

They walked to the end of the corridor and pushed a statue onto a switch which raised the bars blocking the door.

They went through the door and quickly though the small corridor and into a large room with multiple platforms floating on lava.

Once they stepped on the first platform they both heard two shrieks. They looked as two Lizalfos landed on the platforms on either side of them. They were wearing minimal armor and carrying a sword. Link and Zelda looked at each other and nodded as they each jumped onto a platform to deal with them. Link took the left one while Zelda took the right one.

Once Link was on the same platform as the Lizalfos it attacked with its sword that Link blocked with his shield. Link thrust his sword forward striking the Lizalfos. It back off a little before it charged again. After striking it a few more times it started jumping across the platforms to escape causing Link to chase after it.

When Zelda landed on the platform she had to bring up her shield to block a strike from the Lizalfos that she returned. After trading a few more blows this Lizalfos retreated as well and Zelda chased after it.

Both Lizalfos landed on the same platform and saw Link and Zelda on either side of them. They both jumped hoping to get a height advantage only for Link and Zelda to dodge it and finally kill them.

The bars rose up and allowed them to go onto the next room.

They came into a dark corridor where they saw a Dodongo breathing fire. "How are we supposed to kill that" asked Zelda

"I don't know" said Link

"You attack the front and I will attack the back" he said

"Alright" said Zelda

Zelda jumped in front of the Dodongo while Link sneaked around to its back. He struck its tail with his sword causing it to roar in pain and swing its tail causing them to jump back. "Its tail is its weak point" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and struck the tail that was near her now causing it to swing it back. After a few more hits the Dodongo stopped moving. Link and Zelda backed away with their shields in front of them in case it exploded, which it did.

They continued down the corridor killing two more Dodongos until they came to the end. But they saw the door was still locked. "Why is the door still locked" asked Zelda

"Didn't we kill everything in here" she asked

Link looked around and saw some unlit torches. "We have to light those torches to open the door" said Link

He ran back to the beginning of the corridor and lit a Deku Stick. He then came back lighting the torches along the way. This raised the bars and they continued on their way.

They came to a small area that was near where they started with a switch that they stepped on. It unlocked the door on the left side of the main room.

They quickly made their way to the left side of the room and went through the door. They saw rows of bomb flowers surrounding a tower of stone. They noticed a gap in the rows and a single bomb flower near them. Link plucked the bomb and placed it in the gap. They then back up and watched as it exploded. This caused the bomb flowers on either sided to explode which set off a chain reaction destroyed the tower of stone. This caused a set of stone stairs to fall down allowing them to get to the second floor.

After climbing the stairs they came into a circular room with statues surrounding a small pillar in the center. They saw Fire Keese flying around the room as well. "Oh great Fire Keese" sighed Link

"I lost more shields to those damn things" he grumbled

Zelda started giggling at that. "It's not funny" shouted Link

"Do you know how many Rupees I went through replacing them" he shouted

Zelda just patted Link on the shoulder saying "Don't worry, I will protect you from the big, bad, Keese"

Link just started grumbling about ungrateful goddesses while Zelda went to go kill the Fire Keese.

While Zelda was killing the Fire Keese, Link inspected the small pillar in the center of the room. He saw a ladder behind one of the statues and pulled it back. He climbed up the ladder and stepped on the switch there that opened up the door.

They went through the door and came to a bridge that went over the main part of the cavern. Link killed some Fire Keese he saw with his Slingshot before they crossed the bridge and went into the next room.

They stopped short on a ledge and looked down to see tall walls and blade traps moving across the floor. They jumped into the room and carefully made their way through it. At the other end of the room they saw a block pushed all the way into the wall with a ladder above it. They looked up and saw a cracked wall blocking the way out of the room. Link pulled out the block and quickly climbed up the ladder. He jumped from the tiny ledge and landed on a small pillar. He plucked a bomb flower and threw it at the cracked wall destroying it. He then jumped back across as Zelda climbed up the ladder.

In the next room they saw their path blocked by a row of flames. Link saw a switch on the other side of the room and hit it with his Slingshot. This caused the flames to go away allowing them to cross the room. But before they left the room they saw the flames roar back to life.

They went through a hallway killing more Baby Dodongos and came into another lava filled room with large platforms floating on top. But this time there was a lava fall at one end of the room.

As they stepped onto the first platform they saw another pair of Lizalfos appear. They both separated and took care of the Lizalfos before continuing on.

They came into another room with the path blocked by fire. But this time it was blocked by two rows of fire. Link hit the first switch putting out the first fire. They made their way further into the room and quickly started looking around for the second switch. Link found it and hit it with his Slingshot. They barely made it out of the room as both fires roared back to life.

In the next room they came up to a large treasure chest. Link opened it and took out the Bomb Bag. "It's Bombs" said Link

"I guess we will have to kill a heavily armored monster then" he said

"All we need to do is find it" said Zelda

They left the room and came out to another bridge that crossed the central room. This time it went over the large skull and two holes in it were the eyes were. Link saw a switch and stepped on it causing one of the pillars in the lava to rise up to the second level before going back down.

Zelda saw an inscription and went over to read it. "When the skull's eyes are red with fire, a new path shall be opened" Zelda read a loud

"We must have to drop bombs into the skull's eyes to open the path to the monster" said Link

They went across the bridge and dropped a bomb into each of the skull's eyes. The skull's eyes lit up and its lower jaw lowered to the ground revealing a new path.

They went back to the pillar and jumped on it. They rode it down to the bottom floor and went through the skull's mouth.

They came into a square room and saw a hole in the middle of the floor and the door on the other end was locked. They looked around and saw a block sitting on the edge of a ledge.

They made their way through a ring of connected rooms and pushed the block off the edge. They then pushed the block into the center hole and the door opened up.

They went through the door and came into a small room with nothing in it. They both closely inspected the room and Link saw that the floor was cracked. He took out a bomb and placed it in the center of the room and they both backed up. The bomb exploded and destroyed the floor.

"Ready" asked Link holding out his hand

"Yes" said Zelda taking Link's hand

They then both jumped down into the chamber below.

They landed in a large chamber filled with lava. Only a small path around the edge of the chamber was safe to walk on. They both heard a loud roar and turned around to see King Dodongo behind them.

"So how do we kill it" asked Zelda

"We have to see how it attacks to see if it will reveal any weaknesses" said Link

King Dodongo opened his mouth and started charging up a large fireball and shot it. Link and Zelda quickly jumped to the side and dodged it.

Then King Dodongo rolled up into a ball and started barreling towards Link and Zelda. They jumped to the edge of the lava and King Dodongo rolled right past them. They saw it stop at the other end of the chamber and open its mouth to charge up another fireball.

"I think we have to throw a bomb into its mouth then attack it while it's down" said Link

"I will throw the bomb and you will attack it" he said

Zelda nodded her head as they both got ready.

King Dodongo came to a stop near them and opened its mouth. Link took out a bomb and threw it into King Dodongo's mouth. It exploded stunning King Dodongo allowing Zelda to attack it. After a couple of strikes Kind Dodongo got up and started rolling around.

Link and Zelda went to the other side of the room and attack it again. Then they went back to the other side and attacked it once more.

But this time King Dodongo looked a little wobbly as it started rolling around. It hit the wall at the wrong angle and was sent into the lava. It sank into the lava that hardened around it killing it.

"Now that it's dead, how do we get out of here" asked Zelda

"With that blue light" said Link pointing to the blue light that appeared

They walked across the harden lava and disappeared into the blue light.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda appeared in front of the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. There was a crash as Darunia landed in front of them. "You have cleared the cavern of evil creatures and allow us to harvest the tasty rocks from there again" said Darunia<p>

"Here is the Ruby as I promised" he said holding out the Ruby

"Thank you" said Link taking it and putting it away

"You are now our Sworn Brother and Sister" said Darunia

"Thank you for this honor" said Zelda bowing

"If you are in need of more power, I have heard that a Great Fairy lives at the top of the mountain" said Darunia

"We will go check it out tomorrow" said Link

"Do you have a place we could stay for the night" asked Zelda

"Follow me" proclaimed Darunia

The next morning they started their ascent of Death Mountain. They saw the path was blocked by large rocks and there was a sign nearby that said 'DANGER'.

"Maybe this is what we need the Hylian Shield for" said Zelda

Link took out the Hylian Shield and put it on while Zelda's shield grew back to its original size.

After destroying the large rocks with bombs they started their ascent. As they were walking along a blacken trail the ground started shaking. They looked up and saw volcanic rock falling towards them. They quickly ducked and the volcanic rock bounced off their shields. Once it stopped they started running towards the end of the trail. They had to stop and duck a couple more times before they finally made it.

"So that's what we needed the Hylian Shield for" said Zelda

"Better than having large rocks constantly thrown at you" said Link

"At least you get a break here" he added

After Link killed the Skullwalltula with his slingshot, they started climbing. They eventually reached the summit and looked around. They saw a cracked wall that Link put a bomb in front of. It exploded destroying the wall allowing them inside.

They came into an ornate looking fountain with crystal clear water. They saw the mark of the Triforce before the fountain. So Zelda took out her ocarina and played her lullaby.

There was the sound of laughter as the Great Fairy appeared out of the fountain. The first thing that they both noticed was that she was almost naked with only leaves and vines covering the necessary parts. _"She is practically naked" thought Link and Zelda_

"Ah, Goddess Hylia and her Champion" said the Great Fairy

"My name is Zelda"

"_Only Link can call me that" thought Zelda_

The Great Fairy laughed before she once again spoke. "I have nothing to give you Champion" said the Great Fairy

"What I have, you already know" she said

"Go find my sisters scattered throughout Hyrule" she said

"To find my next sister, go to the dead end on the path that leads to the castle" she said

"Destroy the rocks there to gain access" she said

"Until we meet again Goddess, Champion" she said

She then disappeared into the fountain while laughing.

They left the fountain and saw Kaepora Gaebora perched on a sign. "I am here to give you a ride down the mountain" said Kaepora Gaebora

"Thank you" exclaimed Link

Both Link and Zelda grabbed a hold of Kaepora Gaebora's talons and he took them down the mountain. He then dropped them on the roof of a building in Kakariko Village before flying away.

"He definitely no Loftwing" said Link getting up

Zelda got up and looked around. "He left us on the top of a building" shouted Zelda

After they carefully climbed down to the ground, they went towards the inn. "I think it would be best for me to stay here while you go find the next fountain" said Zelda

"So nobody would have a chance to recognize me" she added

"Alright" said Link

"I will see you later then" he said giving her a quick kiss

He left Kakariko Village and made his way to Hyrule Castle Town.

He arrived in the afternoon and went towards the castle. He got over the gate like last time and went towards the dead end. He destroyed the large rock with a bomb and crawled through the small hole that appeared.

He came into an ornate fountain that looked like the last one. He went up to the Triforce mark and played Zelda's Lullaby on his ocarina.

There was laughter as the Great Fairy appeared out of the fountain. "Ah, Hylia's Champion" said the Great Fairy

"_I have a name you know" thought Link_

"Accept this power, it will help on your quest" said the Great Fairy

She cupped her hands in front of her and a stream of magic flew towards Link. It stopped above Link's hands and formed a clear crystal with a glowing red center. He took the crystal and knowledge of what it was and how to use it appeared in his mind.

He grasped the crystal in his hand and brought his arm back before slamming his hand into the ground while yelling "DIN'S FIRE"

Link was surrounded by a dome of fire that then exploded outward.

"Nice" said Link as he put the crystal away

"You will find my next sister in the area where the Zora's Deity resides" said the Great Fairy

"Until we meet again Champion" she said

She laughed as she disappeared into the fountain.

Link left the fountain and went back to town.

By the time he got there it was dark out. So he went to the inn to get a room for the night.

The next day he went back to Kakariko Village. He arrived about midday and found Zelda waiting for him in the inn. "What did you get" asked Zelda when she saw Link

"Follow me and I will show you" said Link

He led Zelda to Death Mountain's Trail and took out the crystal. "I got this" said Link showing Zelda the crystal

He the grasped the crystal in his hand and brought back his arm before slamming his hand into the ground while yelling "DIN'S FIRE"

Link and Zelda were surrounded by a dome of fire that exploded outward.

"Nice spell" said Zelda

"Thank you" said Link

They then went back to the room they still had at the inn. Once back there Link asked "Where do we need to go next"

"We need to go to the source of the river where the Zora live to get the Sapphire" said Zelda

That night while they were sleeping, they both had a nightmare.

Link and Zelda were walking back to Hyrule Castle Town after getting the Sapphire. They noticed it got real dark out as they approached. They then saw the drawbridge come down and Ganondorf riding out on his horse.

Zelda got in front of Link with her sword and shield out. She knew right now only her sword and shield were strong enough to stand up to Ganondorf's. But she forgot one thing. While her sword and shield were strong enough, her body wasn't. She was thrown to the ground by Ganondorf's attack.

Ganondorf reached down and grabbed Zelda by her neck and lifted her up squeezing her. Zelda started struggling to break free but the grip was too strong. Link tried to attack Ganondorf only to be blasted away.

"NOOOO" yelled Link and Zelda shooting up from the bed

They both clutch at each other and held each other tightly.

"That was like the nightmares I had but you were in it" said Link

"Do you think it was a vision of the future" asked Zelda a little scared

"I really hope not" said Link

The next morning they left Kakariko Village and started on their way to the Zora's Domain.

As they were walking along the river they saw Kaepora Gaebora perched on top of a small pillar. "You are heading to the Zora's Domain" said Kaepora Gaebora

"They were tasked by the Royal Family to guard the source of the river" he said

"Prove your connection to them to gain admittance" he said

He then took off and flew away.

Link and Zelda continued on only to see a fence blocking their path and a large man sitting in front of it eating something. "Want some Magic Beans" asked the man

"No" said Link

They jumped across the river and continued on their way. They had to jump over the river a few more times until they arrived at the end. There was a waterfall in front of them and they saw they were standing on a mark of the Triforce. Zelda took out her ocarina and played her lullaby. The waterfall parted revealing a passageway that they jump into.

They came into the Zora's Domain. They followed the signs to the King's throne room until they came to a fork in the path. To the right was the King's throne room and to the left was a diving challenge. "Want to try the diving challenge" asked Link

"Sure" said Zelda

They went to the left and came to a stop at the top of a waterfall overlooking Zora's Domain. "Would you like to take the diving challenge" asked the Zora near them

"Yes" said Link and Zelda

"I will throw out five blue rupees and you will have to dive down and collect them within 50 seconds" said the Zora

"I bet I will beat you" said Zelda

"You really think you can beat me" said Link arrogantly

"Who is going first" asked the Zora

"I am" said Link

The Zora threw out five blue rupees and they splashed down in the water far below. "Begin" said the Zora

Link jumped off the cliff and dived into the water with barely a splash. He collected all five blue rupees within the time limit and return to the top of the waterfall. "Congratulations" said the Zora taking the blue Rupees from Link

"Here is your prize" he said holding out a Silver Scale

"Thank you" said Link taking it

"It will allow you to dive deeper into the water than you could before" said the Zora

"Are you ready to try it young lady" he said

"Yes" said Zelda

The Zora threw out the five blue rupees and Zelda dove off the top of the waterfall and entered the water without a splash. She collected all five blue rupees and came back up. "Congratulations" said the Zora

"Here is your prize" he said holding out a Silver Scale

"Thank you" said Zelda taking it

"You had a more graceful dive" said the Zora looking at Zelda

"But he had more skillful dive" he said looking at Link

"I guess we tie then" said Link

He then walked up to the edge of the waterfall and held out his hand asking "Shall we"

Zelda came up to him and nodded her head saying "Yes"

Together they jumped off and dove into the water far below.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>They came back to the fork in the path and went right this time to go to the throne room. They walked up the steps and stood before King Zora. <em>"That is one fat Zora" thought Link<em>

"Greetings King Zora" said Zelda bowing

"We are emissaries from the King" she said

"What does the King want with me" asked King Zora

"We request the Sapphire that was left in your races' care long ago" said Zelda

"I do not have it" said King Zora

"WHAT" yelled Link?

"What do you mean you don't have it" he shouted

"I gave it to my daughter, Princess Ruto" said King Zora

"But now she has gone missing" he said

"We have looked everywhere for her and we can't find her" he cried

"That's just great" grumbled Link

"Thank you for your time" said Zelda bowing

They walked away with Link grumbling. "What was he thinking giving the Sapphire to a little girl" asked Link

"She is probably now dead and HE has the Sapphire" he growled

Zelda's eyes clouded over as she had a vision of a message in a bottle at the bottom of a lake. "I don't think she is dead or HE has the Sapphire" said Zelda

"What did you see" asked Link

"We will find a clue to the Princess' whereabouts at Lake Hylia" said Zelda

"So we have to go to your lake then" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as they left the Zora's Domain.

It was getting dark out as they were passing by the Lon Lon Ranch, so they decided to stay there for the night.

The next morning they continued on and arrived in front of the gate blocking the entrance to Lake Hylia. They saw that Kaepora Gaebora was perched on top of the gate. "Beyond the gate is Lake Hylia" said Kaepora Gaebora

"All the water from the Zora's Domain eventually empties out here" he said

"There is a sunken temple at the bottom of the lake that is guarded by the Zora" he said

He then took off and flew away.

Link and Zelda looked around and saw a ladder off to the side that allowed them to get over the gate. They walked down a path and came out to Lake Hylia.

"So what is this clue we are looking for" asked Link

"It's a message in a bottle" said Zelda

They both dove into the lake and started looking around. Link saw something below him and dove down to take a closer look. He saw it was the bottle they were looking for and grabbed it. He came back up and shouted "I found it"

"That's great" exclaimed Zelda

"Let's head over to that small island to take a look at it" she said

They both swam across the lake to the island and got out of the water. They both sat down on the island and Zelda asked "What does the message say"

Link took the message out of the bottle and read it. "Help, I have been swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu! Please save me! Ruto" read Link

"P.S. Don't tell my father" he finished

"We are going to have to go inside something" exclaimed Zelda

"It looks like it" said Link

Since it was already dark out they decided to camp out on the island. The next morning they started walking across the bridge only to see Kaepora Gaebora perched on a tombstone. "I am here to give you a ride to the castle" said Kaepora Gaebora

"No" said Link immediately

"You left us on the roof of a building last time" shouted Zelda

They left Lake Hylia and started on their way back to the Zora's Domain. As it was starting to get dark out they saw they were near Kakariko Village and decided to spend the night there.

The next morning they left Kakariko Village and started on their way to the Zora's Domain. Once they arrived they went to see the king. "What do you want now" asked King Zora when he saw them

"We found a message with a clue to your daughter's whereabouts" said Zelda holding out the message in a bottle

"Let me see it" said King Zora quickly

Zelda threw him the bottle and he took out the message and read it. "Why would our Lord Jabu-Jabu do this" cried King Zora

"But he had been acting strange ever since I refused that armored man's offer" he said

"_So HE is behind this after all" thought Link_

"_But why curse their deity" thought Zelda_

"I will allow you access to investigate the situation" said King Zora

"_I knew he was going to say that" thought Link_

"Thank you" said Zelda bowing

King Zora moved to the side allowing Link and Zelda into Zora's Fountain. They went into Zora's Fountain and saw a really big fish resting in front of some sort of altar. _"That is one big fish" thought Link_

"Let's have a look around first" said Link

"Why" asked Zelda

"The last Great Fairy said the next fountain would be here" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda

They went into the fountain and swam around Lord Jabu-Jabu. They went to the island in the back and saw a rock blocking an entrance. Link took out a bomb and destroyed the rock blocking the entrance.

They went inside and saw that it was another fountain. Zelda took out her ocarina and played her lullaby. The Great Fairy appeared with a laugh and started floating in front of them. "Welcome Goddess Hylia and her Champion" said the Great Fairy

"_They are never going to call us by our names" thought Link and Zelda with a sigh_

"Please accept this spell to help you on your journey" said the Great Fairy

She cupped her hands together and an orb of green light appeared in the middle of them. It then exploded in a flash of light. When Link and Zelda could see again they saw Link had a clear crystal with a glowing green center in his hand. Link grasped it and knowledge of what it was and how to use it entered his mind.

"Thank you" said Link

"You will have to wait a while to find my next sister" said the Great Fairy

"She is near the Colossus in the desert" she said

She then disappeared with a laugh.

Link and Zelda left the fountain where Zelda asked "What spell did you get"

"Teleportation magic" said Link

"That's going to be useful" said Zelda

They dove back into the water and swam back to where Lord Jabu-Jabu was. Along the way Link caught a fish to give to Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Once they got back in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu, Link threw the fish in front of him. Lord Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth and sucked in the fish along with Link and Zelda. Zelda screamed as they were pulled inside Lord Jabu-Jabu.

They both landed inside his mouth as Zelda started shaking as she kept remembering how she was pulled off her Loftwing by the Imprisoned. Link immediately went over to her and held her while whispering in her ear.

"It's okay Zelda" whispered Link

"We killed him a long time ago and once we get the Master Sword we can destroy the remnant as well" he whispered

After a while Zelda calmed down and Link let go of her. They looked around and saw some Shabooms floating around. As they went further in two Octoroks appeared and started shooting rocks at them. Link and Zelda deflected the rocks back with their shields and killed them.

When they got to the other side they saw the door was blocked by some strange membrane. Link took out his slingshot and looked around. He saw the uvula and shot it. The membrane disappeared and they went through the door.

In the next room they walked along a ledge and saw a Biri floating in front of them. Zelda charged some of her power into her swords and slashed it. A small crescent arc flew out and killed the Biri. They then went through the door and into the next room.

They came into a large room that had a lot of Biri floating about and some holes in the ground. Off to the left was a large, green, electrified tentacle. To the right they saw a female Zora.

"Are you Princess Ruto" asked Link

Ruto turned around and said "Yes"

"Who are you" she asked

"I'm Link and this is my partner Zelda" said Link pointing to himself and Zelda

"Your father asked us to rescue you" he said

"I don't need rescuing" said Ruto

"Leave" she shouted

She ran off only to fall into one of the holes. Link and Zelda went after her and jump into the hole. They landed behind Ruto who turned around and asked "What are you still doing here"

"Because it obvious you need help" said Link

"I don't need help" shouted Ruto

"I have been coming inside Lord Jabu-Jabu since I was little" she said

"Then you know the way out" said Zelda

"I can't leave yet" said Ruto

"Why not" asked Link getting a bad feeling

"I have to find something I lost first" said Ruto

"YOU LOST THE SAPPHIRE" yelled Link

"_Maybe it was a bad idea giving the Zora the Sapphire" thought Zelda_

"I didn't lose it" said Ruto

"I dropped it when I saw those Biri and the holes inside Lord Jabu-Jabu" she said

"It's the same thing" said Link

"No it isn't" shouted Ruto

"Let's just go find it" said Zelda

"Alright" said Ruto

"You can carry me" said Ruto sitting on the ground

"WHAT" yelled Link?

"Why you spoiled little brat" growled Zelda

"Get up" she shouted kicking Ruto

"How dare you do that to me" shouted Ruto getting off the ground

"I am the Princess of the Zoras" she exclaimed

"You have no idea who you are messing with" said Zelda in a powerful voice

Ruto let out an 'epp' and took a few steps back seeing Zelda glowing and her hair blowing in an unknown wind. "Maybe I will just walk" said Ruto in a small voice

"Good" said Zelda smiling

"Now let's go find the Sapphire" she said


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to Taeniaea for your review.

* * *

><p>They went through the door that was behind them and down a corridor with Shabooms in it. They came into a room with a pool in the middle. But the water level was too low to swim across it. They looked down at the bottom and saw a switch surrounded by Stingers. Link and Zelda jumped down and killed the Stingers. Link stepped on the switch which caused the pool to fill up allowing them to swim across. They then went through the door into a corridor.<p>

They walked down the corridor only to see the door blocked by a membrane. Link took out his slingshot and looked at the roof. He saw the uvula and shot it. The membrane disappeared allowing them to continue on.

They came into a circular room and were attacked by an Octorok. But Zelda easily took care of it by sending its attack back with her shield. They then jumped onto the island in the middle of the pool. It turned out to be an elevator that took them up to the first floor.

They continue on down a corridor and run into two Tailpasaran. Zelda charged some of her energy into her sword and slashed it twice. It created two crescent arcs of energy that killed the Tailpasaran.

They came to a small circular room with three more Tailpasaran that Zelda killed and multiple paths going in five different directions. "Let's try the one on the right and work our way around" said Link

The other two nodded and started down the right path. After killing another Tailpasaran they came to a switch that all three of them had to stand on to activate.

They came into a small room with four Stingers. After Link and Zelda killed them a large treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room. Link opened it and took a Boomerang. "It's a Boomerang" said Link

"How did that get in here" asked Zelda

"Maybe he ate it" said Link shrugging his shoulders

They left the room and went down the next corridor killing a Tailpasaran along the way. But they saw the path was blocked by a tentacle. It was the same for the other paths except for the one on the left.

They went into what look to be a small empty room. But then a tentacle dropped down from the ceiling and started lashing about. "We must need to destroy all the tentacles to continue on" said Link

"That will probably get rid of the giant tentacle in the room with holes as well" he said

He took out his boomerang and threw it at the tentacle damaging it. After three more throws the tentacle fell to the ground dead.

"_What is going on here" thought Zelda_

"_This can't be a coincidence" she thought_

They went back to the other rooms and killed the tentacles there as well.

They went back to the room with holes and saw that the large tentacle was gone. They jumped into the newly uncovered hole. They landed in front of passageway that they went down. They came into a large room and saw the Sapphire in the center of the room on a platform.

"There it is" shouted Ruto

"Throw me over there" she commanded

"But it could be…" Link began to say

Only to be interrupted with Zelda saying "Alright"

She picked up Ruto and threw her onto the platform. But when Ruto picked up the Sapphire the platform turned into an elevator and took her away.

"…a trap" finished Link

"Why did you do that" he asked

"You knew it was a trap" he said

"At least we don't have to deal with her for a while" said Zelda smirking

"You are a cruel, cruel, goddess" said Link

They saw the elevator come back down empty and heard something big land behind them. They turned around a saw a big Octorok in front of them.

Bigocto let out a roar before it started running towards them causing Link and Zelda to run away from it. Link took out is boomerang and threw it at Bigocto stunning it. He looked at Bigocto but didn't see any weak spots.

"Damn it" growled Link

"It's weak spot must be on its back" he said

Bigocto woke up and started chasing them again. "Zelda, I will throw you up to the platform and you get behind it while I stun it" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda nodding her head

Link picked up Zelda and threw her onto the platform. He then threw his boomerang at Bigocto again stunning it.

Zelda jumped down behind Bigocto and saw its weak spot. She charged a lot of her power into her sword and thrust it into Bigocto's weak spot. Bigocto let out a high pitched scream as it exploded in a flash of golden light.

The platform came down a little allowing Link and Zelda to climb onto it safely. It then took them up to the second floor.

They went down the corridor and came into a room and the two platforms that would allow them move on where shaking back and forth. Link hit them with his boomerang and they stop moving allowing Link and Zelda to continue on.

"_That is another thing we couldn't have done without it" thought Zelda_

They came back to one of the first rooms they came to when they first entered. They saw they could now get over to the door on the other side.

They went through the door and came into a tall room. After killing the Biri they saw the door was covered with a membrane. Link saw the webbing and said "I will climb up and take a look for the switch"

Zelda nodded her head as Link started climbing. He got to the top and saw the switch was behind some webbing. He took out his boomerang and threw it. It hit the switch and got rid of the membrane. He climbed back down and they both went through the door.

They came into a large circular room with a lot of Bari floating about. In the center they saw a large thing connected to the ceiling. Suddenly all of the Bari go towards Barinade and attach to its central body. Barinade wakes up and fires a burst of electricity at Link and Zelda that they dodge.

"Cover me Zelda" said Link

Zelda nodded and got in front of Link with her shield raised. Barinade fired another attack that Zelda was able to block with her shield.

Link took out her boomerang and threw it at Barinade. It cut through the four tentacles holding Barinade to the ceiling and it fell to the ground. It got back up and started floating. It released all of its Bari and connected to all of them with a beam of electricity. It then started spinning them around heading towards Link and Zelda.

They got out of the way and Link threw his boomerang at Barinade stunning it. It caused the Bari to stop which gave Zelda enough time to fire off multiple arcs of energy killing all the Bari.

Barinade woke up and disappeared into the floor only leaving the top of it visible. It then started shooting electrical attacks at Link and Zelda that they dodged. Its body eventually came up and Link stunned it with his boomerang allowing the both of them to attack Barinade. It woke up and disappeared back into the ground.

After a few more time of doing this Barinade finally died and exploded. A blue light appeared that had Ruto inside it.

"That's it" shouted Zelda

"It can't be a coincidence that Lord Jabu-Jabu would eat the one weapon that would kill all the monsters inside it" she exclaimed

"Just forget about it Zelda" said Link

"I gave up a long time ago trying to figure out where all of the stuff I find comes from" he said

They walked over to the blue light only for Ruto to shout "You sure took your sweet time in rescuing me"

Link and Zelda just walked into the blue light and disappeared. They reappeared in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu. "Can I have the Sapphire now" asked Link

"I don't know" said Ruto shyly

"My mother said to only give this to the person I would marry" she said

"It's like our engagement ring" she added

"WHAT" yelled Link?

"Of all the stupid…" grumbled Zelda

"Give me the Sapphire now" growled Zelda in a powerful voice

"Here" said Ruto quickly tossing the Sapphire to Zelda

"Thank you" said Zelda in a sickly sweet voice catching it

Then both Link and Zelda left Zora's Fountain.

"Now I see it was a really bad idea giving the Zora the Sapphire" said Zelda

"Yeah" said Link agreeing with her

"But what other race could we have given it too" he asked

"No one" said Zelda sighing

They left the Zora's Domain and headed to Kakariko village to rest for the night.

That night in their room Link said "Tomorrow we will go get the Master Sword and hopefully the Triforce"

"I just hope our nightmare doesn't come true" said Zelda worried

The next morning they left Kakariko Village and started on their way to Hyrule Castle Town. They noticed it was getting darker out the closer they got.

Zelda grabbed Link's arm and said "Link"

"It's starting to look like our nightmare" she said worried

Link looked around and saw the river. "Let's jump into the river and swim the rest of the way" said Link

"That will give us more places to hide if something does happen" he said

Zelda quickly nodded her head and they jumped into the river. As they swam closer Zelda saw that the drawbridge was up. _"Something must be wrong for the drawbridge to be up during the day" thought Zelda_

They saw the drawbridge start coming down and they both hid. They saw Impa on a white horse quickly galloping away. She was soon followed by Ganondorf on a black horse. He looked around before he galloped away.

"It looks like we were too late" said Link

"He has already made his move" he said

Zelda's eyes widen as she thought of something. "He must have stayed connected with his monsters" said Zelda

"When he felt the last one die, he knew we had all three stones and made his move" she said

"That probably also means he is waiting for us at the temple to open the door" she said looking down

"What are we going to do" she asked

Link thought about it for a moment. He looked at Zelda and got an idea. "I have an idea" said Link

"What is it" asked Zelda

"We can actually use our age to our advantage this time" said Link

"What do you mean" asked Zelda

"We are small enough that we can slip through the door while it is still opening" said Link

"While He will have to wait for it to fully open" he added

"Hopefully that will give us enough time for you to get the Master Sword and me to get the Triforce" he said

"That's a great idea" exclaimed Zelda hugging Link

"Let's go do it" she said

They got out of the river and snuck their way into Hyrule Castle Town. They made their way to the Sealed Temple and went inside.

Link went up to the altar and placed the three stones in the three holes. They then went behind the altar and stood before the door. Both of their bodies tensed as Zelda brought out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time.

The door slowly started to open as Link and Zelda shot forward and slipped through the crack. Zelda ran towards the Master Sword and pulled it out. A portal to the Sacred Realm appeared and Link stuck his arm inside it. "We wish to protect the Triforce" shouted Link

There was a flash of golden light and both of them along with the Master Sword were gone.

Ganondorf ran into the room just as the golden flash of light happened. When it cleared it showed there was nothing there.

"NOOOOOOO" yelled Ganondorf


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>Link groaned as he woke up. He stretched and noticed his arms seemed longer. He looked at himself and saw that he was taller. <em>"I look about seventeen years old" thought Link<em>

He looked next to him and saw Zelda laying there still holding onto the Master Sword. "Wake up Zelda" said Link shaking her

Zelda groaned as she woke up. She then stretched and caused Link to duck so to not get his head chopped off. "Hey watch it with that thing" shouted Link

"Hmm" said Zelda confused

She then noticed she still had the Master Sword in her hand. "Opps" said Zelda sheepishly

"Sorry Link" she said

"Here you go" she said holding out the Master Sword

"Thank you" said Link taking it

"You are all grown up" said Zelda

"You are too" said Link

Zelda looked down at herself and saw she looked about seventeen years old.

"I see that you two are awake" said a voice

Zelda drew her sword and shield, that had return to its original size, and Link took out his Hylian Shield. They both spun around and pointed their swords at the source of the voice. "Who are you" asked Zelda

"Be at peace Goddess Hylia and Champion" said Rauru

"My name is Zelda" growled Zelda

"You didn't answer her question" said Link

"Who are you and where are we" he asked

"I am one of the Ancient Sages" said Rauru

Zelda's eyes widen at that and she lowered her sword.

"My name Rauru, the Sage of Light"

"We are in the Temple of Light in the center of the Sacred Realm" he said

"What happened to the Triforce" asked Zelda

"The Triforce is safe, you were able to protect it" said Rauru

Both Link and Zelda let out a sigh of relief at that.

"You both are now its protectors" said Rauru

"You possess the Triforce of Wisdom" he said pointing at Zelda

"You possess the Triforce of Courage" he said pointing at Link

"And you both possess half of the Triforce of Power" he said

Link and Zelda looked at their left hands and saw one and a half glowing triangles.

"Even though you protected the Triforce, Ganondorf was eventually able to use the power of the Sacred Realm to conquer Hyrule" said Rauru

"We will just have to go kill him then" said Link

"It will not be that easy" said Rauru

"It never is" said Link

"Ganondorf has created a powerful magical barrier around his castle that you cannot penetrate alone" said Rauru

"Only the combined power of the Six Sages can penetrate the barrier" he said

"You must go to the five temples in Hyrule and awaken each Sage by cleansing it of the evil monsters within" he said

"Oh great" said Link sighing

"If you need to return to the past, just place the Master Sword back into its pedestal and you shall return to the time before you pulled it out" said Rauru

"To come back, just pull the Master Sword out" he said

"I wish you luck" he said

There was a flash of blue light and Link and Zelda appeared back in front of the pedestal in the Sealed Temple. They walked down the steps only to feel that someone was behind them. They quickly turn around with their swords and shields out only to see a Sheikah.

"A Sheikah" said Zelda

"Oh great, another one" said Link sighing

"What is with the teardrop" he asked

"Impa said the Sheikah betrayed the Royal Family and were banished from Hyrule for it" said Zelda

"The teardrop is supposed to symbolize that" she said

"That is why there isn't that many Sheikah around today" she added

"So over time some of them got greedy and tried to take the Triforce and the whole race was banished for it" said Link

"Basically" said Zelda

"I am Sheik" said the Sheikah

"I was tasked to be your guide on your journey to the Temples" he said

"That's great" said Link sarcastically

Zelda hit Link upside the head for that remark.

"The first temple lies deep within a forest where you will meet an old friend" said Sheik

"Saria" exclaimed Link

"But to get into the temple you will need to retrieve an item from Kakariko Village" said Sheik

"Farewell" he said

He threw down a Deku Nut and disappeared.

Link and Zelda left the room and went into the main part of the temple. Link looked down at the Master Sword and let out a sigh. "I guess Fi is gone as well" said Link sighing

Zelda thought about it for a moment before she smiled and brought up her hand with the Triforce mark glowing. "We can bring her back" said Zelda smiling

Link smiled as Zelda put her hand over Link's on the Master Sword. The Master Sword glowed golden for a moment before it disappeared and Fi came out.

"Hello Master, Creator" said Fi

"How have I returned" she asked

"We brought you back" said Zelda smiling

"We couldn't save the world without you Fi" said Link smiling

"Thank you" said Fi

"What is going on" she asked

"There was more to Demise's curse than we thought" said Zelda

"Instead of plaguing our descendants with his hatred, we would be reborn every time his hatred is" she said

"He has returned" asked Fi

"Yes" said Zelda

"He has been reborn in a Gerudo male named Ganondorf" she said

"We were able to protect the Triforce from him, but he used the power of the Sacred Realm to conquer Hyrule" she said

"Now we have to go to the five temples and awaken the Five Sages to get past the barrier around His castle" said Link

"Understood" said Fi

She then disappeared back into the Master Sword.

"So that was Fi" asked Navi

"Yes" said Link

They left the temple and Zelda let out a horrified gasp at the condition of Hyrule Castle Town. It was in ruins! It was now populated with ReDeads. "It's those things from the royal tomb" said Link

"Let's quickly get out of here" said Zelda

Link nodded his head and they quickly left. They had to swim across the moat because the drawbridge was destroyed.

"Let's go get Epona first" said Link

"Do you really think they will give just Epona to us" asked Zelda

"The owner of the ranch is probably under His control" she said

"Then we will have to persuade them" said Link smirking

They made their way to the Lon Lon Ranch and went inside. They went out back to the field and saw Ingo next to the locked gate of the corral. "Welcome to my ranch" said Ingo

"You can ride a horse for ten rupees" he said

"Here you go" said Link handing over two blue rupees

He walked into the corral and played Epona's Song on his ocarina. Epona galloped up to him and started nuzzling him. Link got up on her and rode her around the corral until time was up. Once he left the corral Ingo said "For ten more rupees you can go for another ride"

"Sure" said Link handing over two blue rupees

He called Epona again and rode her around until time was up. This time Ingo came up to him and said "You are getting pretty good riding that horse"

"How about a race" he asked

"The winner gets fifty rupees" he added

"Alright" said Link

Both Link and Ingo raced around the outside edge of the corral and Link won.

"I can't believe I lost" shouted Ingo

"How about another race" he pleaded

"This time if you win you can keep the horse" he said

"Sure" said Link smiling

This time Ingo tried to cheat but Link still won.

"I lost again" shouted Ingo

He then noticed the horse Link was riding. "Is that Epona" shouted Ingo

"How did you tame that wild horse" he exclaimed

"I have my ways" said Link smirking

"Now what am I going to do" shouted Ingo

"That was the horse I promised to Ganondorf" he shouted

"I know" he said

He ran back to the house and closed the gate. "You can have the horse but you can never leave here" said Ingo laughing

"_Does he actually expect that to work" thought Link_

Link had Epona go over to where Zelda was standing and held out his hand saying "Your noble steed awaits my Goddess"

"Why thank you my Champion" said Zelda smiling

She took Link's hand and got onto Epona behind Link. Epona reared back before she galloped forward and jumped over the fence and out into Hyrule Field.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda rode Epona towards Kakariko Village and Epona stopped near the stairs. Both Link and Zelda got off of Epona with Link saying "Go find a place to rest"<p>

"We will call you when we are done" he said

Epona nodded her head and trotted off.

Link and Zelda went into Kakariko Village and Zelda saw the people she usually saw around Hyrule Castle Town were here. "It looks like most of the people were able to escape" said Zelda

They went to the graveyard out back and Link went into the caretaker's house. He read the journal and found out the item he needed was in the caretaker's grave.

He left the caretaker's house and Zelda asked "What did you find out"

"The item we need is in the caretaker's grave" said Link

"I will look on the left side and you can look on the right" he said

Zelda nodded her head and they started exploring the graveyard.

Eventually Link found it and called out "I found it"

Zelda ran over and Link pushed the gravestone out of the way. They jumped down into the hole and landed in a large chamber. "Hello" said Dampe

Link and Zelda looked towards the voice and saw the ghost of the caretaker floating before them.

"If you can keep up with me, I will give you the treasure I found" said Dampe

"Alright" said Link

Dampe started floating away causing Link and Zelda to chase after him. They followed him through the maze like tomb avoiding the fireballs he was constantly dropping. When they got to the end Dampe said "You kept up with me"

"Here is your prize" he said

"Good luck getting out" he said laughing

He disappeared as a treasure chest appeared.

"I don't like the sound of that" said Link

"Why does he have such a large and maze like tomb" asked Zelda

Link just shrugged his shoulders and opened the treasure chest. He took out the Hookshot and looked at it. "I wonder what this is" asked Link

He activated it and the arrowhead connected to a chain shot out and bounced off the wall before it retracted. "It's like the Clawshot" said Link

They went through the door only to see the exit blocked by large blue blocks. "I guess this is what he meant" said Link

Zelda noticed they had the same symbol as the door in the Sealed Temple. She took out her ocarina and played the Song of Time. When she did the blue blocks disappeared in a flash of blue light.

They walked up the stair and saw they came into the windmill in Kakariko Village.

"You two" shouted a voice

Link and Zelda turned towards the voice and saw a man with a grinder organ glaring at them.

"You two remind me of those two kids with their damn ocarinas" said Guru-Guru

"They played a song that messed up the windmill" he shouted

"I will never forget it" he growled

He played the song on his grinder organ that Link and Zelda copied on their ocarinas. When they were done, it started raining and a harsh wind blew causing the windmill to pick up speed.

"It's happening again" shouted Guru-Guru

Link and Zelda quickly left the windmill and went to the inn for the night.

Inside their room Link asked "I wonder why we went back in time to do that"

Fi appeared and asked "The Gate of Time is still active then"

"We don't know" said Link

"The Ancient Sage of Light told us we could go back in time by placing the Master Sword back into its pedestal" said Zelda

As they were getting ready for bed, Link came up behind Zelda and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are as beautiful as always my Goddess" whispered Link

Zelda blushed as she turned around and kissed Link.

The next morning they left Kakariko Village and Link called Epona. She came up to them and Link and Zelda got on. They then rode off to Kokiri Forest.

When they got there Link looked around and saw all the monsters and there wasn't a Kokiri in sight. "I guess the evil from the temple is affected the village as well" said Link

"They must be all locked up in their homes" he said

They went into the Lost Woods and made their way to the Sacred Forest Meadow. But when they got to the entrance they saw Mido standing in front of it.

"Stop right there" said Mido

"Don't think you can fool me with your Kokiri like clothing" he said

"Saria asked me to guard the entrance and only allow her friends though" he said

"I know she would never be friends with adults like you" he proclaimed

Link sighed as he took out his ocarina and played Saria's Song.

Mido's eyes widen as he shouted "How do you know that song"

"Saria only taught that to her friends" he said

"Maybe because I am her friend" said Link

"Now that I think about it, you do remind me of him" said Mido

"That's because I am him" said Link

"Hah, I knew you weren't a Kokiri" exclaimed Mido pointing at Link

"You should really be nicer to my Champion" said Zelda

"Who are you" asked Mido

"I am Goddess Hylia" said Zelda in powerful voice

Mido's eyes widen and his mouth fell open before he fainted.

"He fainted" said Link

They both stepped over Mido's body and went into the Sacred Forest Meadow. Inside they saw a Moblin with a spear walked past the entrance to the hedge maze.

"A Moblin" said Link

"He would put them in a place that would be hard to fight them" he said

He took out his Hookshot and wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist. He shot the Hookshot into the top of the hedge and it pulled both of them to the top of the hedge that they climbed up onto. They then ran along the hedges and jumped down when they reached the end.

They looked up the stairs and saw a Moblin holding a club. Both Link and Zelda raised their swords to the sky and slashed them down releasing arcs of energy that killed the Moblin.

They ran up the stairs and arrived at the entrance to the Forest Temple. They heard someone land to their left and looked and saw Sheik standing there.

"If you ever need to return here, play this song" said Sheik

He took out his harp and played the Minuet of Forest.

Link and Zelda took out their Ocarinas copied it.

"Farewell" said Sheik

He threw down a Deku Nut and disappeared.

Link took out his Hookshot and wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist. He fired the Hookshot into the tree branch in front of the entrance to the Forest Temple. It pulled them up to the tree branch and they jumped onto the entrance to the Forest Temple and went inside.

They heard a howl as two Wolfos appeared before them. The two Wolfos jumped at Link and Zelda only for them to bash them with their shields and kill them with their swords.

Link saw the vines and climbed them to see if there was anything up there. He found a small key before he came back down.

"Find anything" asked Zelda

"A small key" said Link

They went through the door and came into a large room that had five pathways going out from it. In the center was an elevator surrounded by four different colored flames. As Link and Zelda stepped into the room, four Poes appeared and stole the flames causing the elevator to disappear into the floor.

"Ah great" sighed Link

"I hate it when this happens" he said

"We are going to have to find them and kill them to get to the main monster" he said

They saw that the only door they could go though was the one in front of them. They went through the door and came into a small hallway with a skull floating in it that they killed.

They came into a small, circular room that had two Stalfos in it. Link and Zelda separated and each took on one.

The Stalfos brought it's sword down on Link only for Link to block it and stab the Stalfos. After a few more attacks the Stalfos stepped back and performed a jump attack. Link got out of the way and stabbed the Stalfos in the back killing it.

The battle with Zelda's Stalfos went the same way and she was able to kill it.

A small treasure chest appeared and Link took a small key out of it.

They went back to the main room and went left. They saw the door was blocked by a time block that Zelda got rid of by playing the Song of Time.

They went through the door and came to an outdoor area. After killing the Deku Baba, Octorok, and Skullwalltulas they climb up the vines and went through a series of rooms until they came to a place to use the Hookshot. Link wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist and fired the Hookshot at the target. It brought them over to a switch that Link stepped on.

It lowered the water in the well that they jumped down to explore. All they found was a small key.

They went back to the main room and went through the leftmost door after unlocking it.

They came into a multi-level room where they had to move large green and red blocks around to get to the second floor.

Once they got to the second floor they came to a large room with two bubbles and a locked door with a switch above it. After killing the bubbles Link noticed the switch.

"The treasure here must be a bow and arrow" said Link

"Since that is the only way to activate that switch" he said

They unlocked the door and came into a twisted hallway.

"I guess the switch untwists the hallway" said Link

They ran to the end of the hallway only was Navi to appear and shout "Watch out"

"There is an enemy hiding in the ceiling of the next room" she said

"Watch for its shadow to avoid it" she said

Link and Zelda quickly went through the next room made it to a flight of stairs. They heard the laughter of a Poe but didn't see it anywhere. They went up the stairs and into the next room.

It had a Stalfos in it that they doubled teamed and killed. A platform came down that had two more Stalfos on it. After they were killed a large treasure chest appeared. Link opened it and said "I was right"

"It is a bow and arrow" he said

He took it out and gave it to Zelda saying "Here you go"

"You are a much better shot that me" he said

"Thank you" said Zelda taking it

They went back to the flight of stairs and saw a painting of a Poe. Zelda charged some of her power into an arrow and shot it. It hit the painting and the Poe appeared screaming as it disintegrated.

They ran to the bottom of the stairs and saw the torch was lit and a treasure chest with a small key in it. "I guess that's one down" said Link

They ran back to the room with the switch and Zelda hit with an arrow. They went back into the hallway and it was untwisted like Link said. They went into the room with the hidden enemy and Link quickly looked around for anything different. He saw a hole in the floor and shouted "There"

They quickly jumped into the hole narrowly avoiding the Wallmaster.

The only thing in the room was an ornate treasure chest. Link opened it and took out a large golden key. "This one looks different that the others" said Link

"Maybe we need it to get to the monster of this place" said Zelda

They then made their way back to the switch that Zelda shot again and twisted the hallway. They made their way back to where they found the bow and arrow. They unlocked the door on the other side and came into another flight of stairs.

They saw another painting of a Poe and Zelda shot it with a charged up arrow killing it. They went to the bottom of the stairs and saw the torch was lit. "That's two down" said Link

They went through the door and came into another twisted hallway. At the end of the hallway Navi said "There is another enemy hiding in the ceiling"

They made their way quickly though the room and went into the next room. It had four platforms rotating around a torch and a frozen switch on one of the walls.

"I'll wait here while you hit the switch" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda

She jumped onto one of the platforms and fired an arrow though the torch which melted the switch and activated it.

Zelda rejoined Link at the door and they went back though the untwisted hallway. They found the hole in the floor of the room with the hidden enemy and jump in.

They landed in a long hallway and saw a switch and treasure chest. But as they started walking towards the switch the ceiling came down in front of them.

"How are we going to get across the room" asked Zelda

"The switch and treasure chest must be safe points" said Link

Once the ceiling started rising they ran to the switch killing some Big Skulltulas. Link stepped on the switch as the ceiling came down around them. When the ceiling started rising again they ran to the treasure chest with some arrows in it. When the ceiling started rising the third time they ran for the door and went through it.

The room has a large painting of the Poe and five blocks on the floor.

"Oh great" sighed Link

"We have to solve a puzzle to kill it" he said

They pushed the blocks together to look like the painting and the Poe came out that Zelda killed with a charged arrow. The torch near the exit to the room came to life. "Only one left" said Link

They went through the door and arrived back at the main room. As they approached the center of the room the last Poe appeared. She created three illusions of herself and started spinning around Link and Zelda.

Zelda took out four arrows and charged them with some of her power. Link ducked as Zelda spun around and quickly fired all four arrows. Three of the arrows went through the illusions while the fourth one struck the Poe killing it.

The fourth and final torch lit and the elevator in the center of the room came up.

"Nice shot" said Link

"Thank you" said Zelda smiling


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda went into the elevator and it went down into the basement. They came into a circular room and saw bars blocking the passageway to the monster's room. Zelda looked around and couldn't see anything that could remove the bars. "How are we supposed to remove the bars" asked Zelda<p>

Link looked around and said "I think we need to spin the room around to find it"

He got off the platform and pushed on the outer wall and it spun around revealing a switch. He stepped on it and pushed the wall again revealing another switch. After stepping on the third switch he pushed the wall yet again and moved it back to its original position. The bars blocking the passageway were gone and they went into the passageway.

They went down the passageway and stopped at the door. Link took out the Big Key and unlocked the door. "Ready" asked Link holding the Master Sword and Hylian Shield

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head while nocking an arrow in her bow

They walked into a circular room and went up a small flight of stairs to a platform surrounded by spikes. There were four paintings of a dark country road in the four cardinal directions on the wall.

They heard a metal sound as they saw spikes shoot up and block the entrance. They then heard Ganondorf's laughter and spun around and saw him on his horse before them. Ganondorf raised his hand and took off his face showing his skull with glowing eyes.

"A shade" said Zelda

"So we are fighting a shade of a remnant" said Link

"This will be easy" he said

Phantom Ganon rose into the air and galloped towards one of the painting disappearing into it.

Link and Zelda stood back to back each keeping an eye on two paintings. Link saw a purple vortex and Phantom Ganon coming out of it. "Back and left" shouted Link while ducking

Zelda spun around while charging a lot of power into the arrow and fired it.

The arrow struck Phantom Ganon destroying its horse while Phantom Ganon fell to the ground screeching in pain.

Link jumped up and brought down the Master Sword on Phantom Ganon destroying it.

They heard Ganondorf's laughter again as his voice said "You both are stronger than I thought"

"But you are still not match for me" he said laughing

"Someone's confident" said Link

"I guess we will have to destroy that" said Zelda

They stepped into the blue light and a crystal formed around them as they disappeared.

They reappeared in the Chamber of Sages as Saria appeared in a flash of green light.

"Thanks to you I was able to awaken as a Sage" said Saria

"I guess we were always destined to live in separate worlds" she said looking away with tears in her eyes

Link went over and hugged Saria. "You are one of my best friends and I care about you" said Link

"Nothing is going to stop me from seeing you" he said

Saria smiled as she snuggled into Link a little.

After a few minutes they separated and Saria cupped her hands together. The Forest Medallion appeared in her hands and she held it out to Link. "Here you go Link" said Saria

"My power goes with you" she said

"Thank you" said Link taking it

Both Link and Zelda disappeared in a flash of light and appeared in front of the dead Great Deku Tree. They saw a shoot in the ground before the dead Great Deku Tree that shot out of the ground shouting "Hello"

"I am the Great Deku Sprout"

"Thanks to you I can finally grow" he said

"That's good" said Zelda

"I am sure you have noticed by now that you are not a Kokiri" said the Great Deku Sprout

"You are a Hylian" he said

"I already knew that" said Link

Link and Zelda started to walk away as the Great Deku Sprout shouted "Don't you want to know where you came from"

"From Skyloft" Link called back

Before Link and Zelda could leave the area Sheik appeared before them. "You next need to go into the volcano" said Sheik

He then threw down a Deku nut and disappeared.

"Oh great, we have to go in there again" sighed Link

"I hope they still have that magical, fire proof clothing" he said

They went back into Kokiri village and saw that everything was back to normal. "Everything is back to normal" said Link

"That's good" said Zelda

"Let's go to my house for the night" said Link

"Are you sure you old bed is even big enough for one of us" asked Zelda

"Hopefully" said Link smiling

They arrived at Link's house and went inside. Inside they saw that Zelda was right, the bed was too small for even one of them now. So they slept on the floor for the night.

The next morning they left Kokiri Forest and Link called Epona. When Epona came up to them they got on and rode to Kakariko Village. When they got there, they got off Epona and went into the village. They went through the village and started up Death Mountain Trail.

As they started going up the trail they had to jump to the side to avoid a giant bolder that was rolling down the trail. "That is more of how I remember it" said Link

They made it up the trail avoiding a few more boulders and went into Goron City. But when they went inside they didn't see any Gorons anywhere. "Where is everyone" asked Zelda looking around

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Link

They started exploring the city and eventually found one Goron rolling around the second level. "How are we going to stop him" asked Zelda

"I got an idea" said Link

He took out a bomb and threw near the Goron. It exploded stopping the Goron in its tracks. "Who dares to attack me" shouted Link the Goron

"Are you supporters of Ganondorf" he asked

"No" growled Link

Link the Goron turned around and saw Link and Zelda standing there. "Our heroes have returned" exclaimed Link the Goron

"_His personality changed fast" thought Link_

"Where is everybody" asked Zelda

"Ganondorf revived the ancient dragon Volvagia" said Link the Goron

"He then captured all the Goron to feed to Volvagia as a sign not to oppose him" he said

"My dad went to fight Volvagia in the Fire Temple and hasn't come back yet" he shouted

"Please help us" he pleaded

"I will even give these tunics that let you survive in the volcano" he said holding out the tunics

"We will help you" said Link taking the tunics

"Thank you" exclaimed Link the Goron

"You can use the secret passage in the Boss' room to get to the entrance to the Fire Temple" he said

"You have to pull out the statue in the back to reveal it" he said

"Thank you" exclaimed Link

Link and Zelda went down to the first floor and went into the Boss' room. They got changed into the fire proof tunics and Zelda found out the bottom was a little too short for her liking and the top was a little too tight on her chest. Link looked at Zelda and blushed at how she looked in the fire proof tunic.

"I blame you for this" said Zelda

"How is it my fault they don't have female Knight Uniforms" said Link

"Have you ever heard of Volvagia Hylia" he asked

Zelda thought about it for a few moments before saying "No I haven't"

"It must have come after our time" she said

They walked over to the statue and pulled it out. They were hit by a blast of heat as they started to walk down the passageway. They came out inside the crater of the volcano. Link used the Hookshot to get them across the broken bridge. Once they were on the other side Sheik appeared before them.

"Of course a Sheikah could come here without having wear this" grumbled Zelda

"If you need to return here, play this song" said Sheik

"I don't want to ever return here" said Zelda

Sheik took out his harp and played the Bolero of Fire and Link and Zelda copied him on their ocarinas.

"Farewell" said Sheik as he disappeared

Link and Zelda entered the cave at the other end of the platform and entered the Fire Temple.

They entered a long room and went up a flight of stairs and saw only the door on the left was unlocked. They went through the door and saw Darunia on the other side of the room.

"My Sworn Brother and Sister have come to help us again" said Darunia

"Please save my people while I deal with Volvagia" he said

"Even though I don't have the Legendary Weapon, I must try" he said

"Wait a minute" shouted Link

But Darunia had already run through the door and it locked itself behind him.

"That isn't how it works" said Link

"I have a feeling that Darunia is going to be the Fire Sage" said Zelda

"Let's go save the Gorons and find this Legendary Weapon so we can save him" said Link

They took a closer look around the room and saw a cage off to the left. They made their way over to it and saw a Goron inside. Link stepped on the switch and freed the Goron.

"Thank you for saving me" said the Goron as it ran away

Link looked inside and saw a small treasure chest that had a small key in it.

They returned to the first room and unlocked the door on the other side and went through. They came into a large lava filled area with a bridge going to the other side.

"We are going to be next to or on top of lava a lot in here aren't we" said Zelda

"Still better than what I had to do before" said Link

As they walked across the bridge Zelda took out any Fire Keese that got near them with arrows, they saw doors on either side of the area with moving platforms leading up to both of them.

"Which side do you want to do first" asked Link

"Let's do the left first" said Zelda

They jumped off the bridge onto the moving platforms and made their way to the left door. They found a caged Goron that they freed and another small key. They went back out and made their way across the lava filled area to the other side where they freed another Goron and found yet another small key.

After that, they got back on the bridge and crossed it to the locked door on the other side. They unlocked it and went through.

They came into a small but tall room with a large fire jet at the end of it. It had two columns on either side of it and was surrounded by a metal grating.

Link looked up and saw a large block sitting on one of the columns. "I think we have to make that block into a makeshift elevator using the fire jet" said Link

"Be right back" he said

He climbed the metal grating and killed the Keese he saw on top. He jumped onto the column and pushed the block off before he climbed back down.

Link and Zelda climb on top of the block and the fire jet shot them up to the second floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>The block leveled with the second floor and Link and Zelda stepped off. They went through the door into a large and tall room. They saw a Goron in a cage but saw no way of opening it. They went over to the other side of the room and climb up the ledge and kill the Torch Slug that was there. They jumped to the other side and saw a crystal switch.<p>

"I wonder what this does" asked Zelda

"Maybe it activates something up there" said Link pointing up

Zelda went to hit it when Link stopped her. "Let's wait until we see what it is first" said Link

"It might be a timed one" he added

"Alright" said Zelda

They pushed the block in front of them off the ledge and used it to reach the metal grating that they climbed up. When they reached top of the room they saw fire surrounding the metal grating leading to the next floor.

"See, I was right" said Link pointing at it

"Fine" huffed Zelda

Link took out a bomb and threw it down at the switch activating it. The fire went out and they climbed up to the next floor.

They went through the door and came into a giant maze with giant boulders rolling around. They made their way through the maze and freed two Gorons and found two small keys. They went through the locked door and came out on a narrow ledge.

They carefully walked along the ledged and made to the locked door that they opened and went through.

They came into a large lava filled room that had metal gratings hanging above the lava. But when they jumped onto the first metal grating they heard a sound behind them. They turned around and saw a wall of fire rise up and started coming straight towards them!

"Damn it" shouted Link

They ran across the metal grating and made it to the other side before the fire wall could reach them. "I hate it what that happens" said Link

They went through the door and saw they were now on top of the boulder maze. "We are on top of the maze" said Link looking around

They made their way across the top of the maze and freed the Goron they saw and found a small key. On the way back Link saw that the floor was cracked on one of the bigger platforms.

"Wait a minute" said Link

He took out a bomb and placed on the cracked floor and stepped back. It exploded and blew a hole in the floor. He looked inside and saw a metal grating he could climb down.

"Be right back" said Link

He climbed down the metal grating and saw a switch that could free the Goron they saw on the second floor. He freed the Goron and found yet another small key before climbing back up. Once he got back up Zelda asked "What did you find"

"I freed that Goron we saw on the second floor" said Link

"That's good" said Zelda smiling

They left the room and came back to the room with the fire wall. "That fire wall is going to come back after us isn't it" asked Zelda

"Most likely" said Link

"Great" said Zelda sarcastically

They looked around and saw a locked door on a ledge. They quickly ran there and were able to climb up before the fire wall reached them. They unlocked the door and went through.

They came into an almost circular room with a lot of posts in the ground.

"I got a bad feeling about this room" said Link

When they walked past two posts fire erupted between them forming a wall.

"I knew it" said Link sighing

"This is going to be annoying" he said

They made their way through the first part of the room and made it into the corridor in the center. They saw a caged Goron but no way to free him. They came out to the second part of the room and saw a wall of fire blocking the exit. They made their way over to the switch and were able to get past the fire wall before it came back to live. But when they went to open the door it wobbled. They jumped back as the door fell to the ground before rising back up.

"A fake door" said Link

He took out a bomb and threw it at the door destroying it. They went through the real door and came into a circular room with a platform in the middle.

There was laughter as the platform caught fire and a being made of fire with a black core jumped out of it. The Flare Dancer started skating towards them.

"Any ideas on how to beat it" asked Zelda

"I will pull out its core and you destroy it" said Link taking out the Hookshot

"Right" said Zelda nodding her head

They both jumped back as Link shot the Hookshot at the black core and pulled it out causing the flame body to disappear. He then threw the core at Zelda who destroyed it with her sword causing an explosion.

"Are you alright" shouted Link

"I'm fine" said Zelda as the barrier around her fell

The fire on the platform went out and they climb up on it and rode it to the next floor.

They made their way through the corridor and had to activate another crystal switch to get to the top floor.

They came out to a circular room with a hole in the middle that led to the lava far below. They saw a large treasure chest surrounded by flames. They also saw a switch at the beginning of a narrow path and a larger path of ledges.

"So this must be where the Legendary Weapon is" said Zelda

"I'm so glad you are here so I don't have to do this" cried Link hugging Zelda

"What are you talking about" asked Zelda

"This timed switch will turn off the fire surrounding the treasure chest" said Link

"I would have to run along that narrow path to get to the treasure chest before the fire came back while making sure not to far into the lava far below" he said

"Oh" said Zelda

Link made his way across the ledges killing any Fire Keese he saw with the Hookshot. He made it near where the treasure chest was and shouted "Go ahead"

Zelda stepped on the switch and the fire surrounding the treasure chest went out.

"_Now to see what this Legendary Weapon is" thought Link_

Link opened the treasure chest and took out the Megaton Hammer. _"It's a giant hammer" thought Link_

"_I should have known the Gorons would have called something like this a legendary weapon" he thought_

He made his way back to where Zelda was who asked "What was the Legendary Weapon"

"A giant hammer" said Link

"Figures" said Zelda

Link noticed a hole covered by a face carving and destroyed with the Megaton Hammer. They both jumped down and landed on the floor below.

They landed in a small room and saw a statue blocking the exit. "That looks like the statue from the entrance to the temple" said Zelda

"You must need the hammer to destroy it" said Link

Link struck the statue with the Megaton Hammer and a part of it was destroyed. He hit it two more times and the statue was destroyed. They went through the revealed door into the next room.

They both looked around and Link saw another carved face in the floor. He smashed it with the Megaton Hammer and the whole room started shaking. The floor in front of them started dropping down to form steps going down. He saw a crate and picked it as Link and Zelda made their way down. Link put the crate down on the switch and they went through the door.

They came into a small room and saw a time block on the ledge on the other side of the room. Zelda took out her ocarina and played the Song of Time. The time block disappeared in a flash of blue light and appeared below them allowing them to jump across. Link jumped across while Zelda jumped down below.

Zelda saw they were now in the center room of the fire walls with the caged Goron. Link saw a rusted switch and hit with the Megaton Hammer activating it. The cage opened and the Goron left while saying "Thank you"

Zelda got the small key out of the treasure chest while Link jumped down. "So that rusted switch freed the Goron we saw earlier" said Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

They left the center room and Link saw another hole covered by a carved face near the entrance to the room. He smashed it with the Megaton Hammer and they both looked into the hole. They saw far below was the room they met Darunia in.

"I really wish we had our sailcloth right about now" said Link

"Any ideas" he asked

Zelda thought about it for a few moments before she said "What about that teleportation magic you got from the Great Fairy"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Link

He took out the green crystal and clenched it in his hand as Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist. "Farore's Wind" said Link

They were surrounded in green magic and slowly lifted off the ground. They then disappeared and reappeared at the entrance of the temple slowly landing on the ground. Zelda let go of Link while he put the green crystal away.

They walked up to the statue and Link destroyed it with the Megaton Hammer. They went through the door and killed a lot of Fire Keese and Torch Slugs before continuing on.

They walked into the next room and had to immediately raise their shields to block the floor tiles that rose up and flew at them. After the barrage of tiles was over they looked around the room.

"What is that thing" asked Zelda pointing at the Like-Like at the other end of the room

"I don't know" said Link

"I don't think we want to find out" he added

Zelda shot a charged up arrow at it and killed it. The Like-Like collapsed into a puddle and disappeared.

They went into the next room and the raised platform in the middle caught fire and they heard a familiar laugh.

"Oh great another one" sighed Link

He took out his Hookshot as the Flare Dancer jumped out and started skating towards them. He pulled out its core with the Hookshot and Zelda destroyed it with her sword.

They went through the door and came into a corridor. They went down it and saw a Goron in a cage at the other end. Link smashed the rusted switch with the Megaton Hammer and freed the Goron.

"Thank you for freeing me" said the Goron as he ran away

Link opened the ornate treasure chest and took out the Boss Key.

"That should be the last one" said Link

"Great" exclaimed Zelda

"Let's go kill Volvagia and get out of here" she said

They went through the door came out to the entrance to the temple. They went left and unlocked the door with the Boss Key.

"Ready" asked Link

Zelda nodded her head as they walked through the door. They came into a large chamber filled with lava. There was a large platform in front of them with nine holes in it with lava bubbling up from them. There was a smaller platform in front of it to allow them to get to the large platform.

They jumped across to the small platform and made it onto the larger platform. They heard something shaking behind them and turned around to see the platform they just jumped off of fall into the lava.

They then heard a loud screech as Volvagia came out of the center hole. It flew around the chamber before diving back into the center hole.

Link got out the Megaton Hammer and they both looked around for where Volvagia would come out. They saw fire come out of one of the holes and ran over there. Volvagia's head came out of the hole and Link smashed it with the Megaton Hammer. It laid there stunned allowing Link to smash it again before it fell back into the hole.

The next time Volvagia flew out of a hole and started coming towards them.

"Get ready" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as she notched an arrow and charged a lot of her power into it. Volvagia opened its mouth and Zelda fired her charged up arrow into it. Volvagia let out a painful screech when it hit as its body caught on fire burning it away until only its skeleton remained. The skeleton crashed to the floor and crumbled into dust.

"Another one bites the dust" said Link

Zelda hit Link upside the head for that remark as a blue portal appeared. They walked into it and were surrounded by a crystal before they disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to SpeaksInRiddles, Tsamoka, and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda appeared in the Chamber of Sages and Darunia appeared in a flash of red light.<p>

"I knew it" said Zelda

"I thank you on behalf of the Goron race for what you have done" said Darunia

"Thanks to you I was able to awaken as a sage" he said

"I guess this makes me your true brother now" he said

He cupped his hands together and the Fire Medallion appeared in his hands. "Here you go" said Darunia holding out the Fire Medallion

"Thank you" said Link taking it

"Now my power will always be with you" said Darunia

Link and Zelda disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the volcano in front of the entrance to the Fire Temple. They went to leave when Sheik appeared before them.

"The next temple lies at the bottom of the lake" said Sheik

"But before you can go there you must go to Zora's Domain and visit the resting place of their god to retrieve a item you will need to explore the temple" he said

"Farewell" he said as he disappeared

"I really hope we don't have to deal with her again" said Zelda

"With the way things are going she might be the next Sage" said Link

"Oh great" said Zelda sarcastically

They made their way back to the secret entrance and arrived in the Chief's room. They saw no one was there and Zelda took off the Goron Tunic with a breath of relief. "I hope I never have to wear that again" said Zelda throwing it away

"You know Zelda" said Link

"We might have to wear a similar one for the Water Temple" he said

"Damn it" said Zelda

"Is that any way for a Goddess to talk" said Link smiling

"Shut up" said Zelda huffing turning away from him

They decided to spend the night in the Chief's room and head down the mountain tomorrow.

The next morning they went down Death Mountain and went through Kakariko Village before Link called Epona. When she arrived they both got on and rode her to Zora's River. When they arrived they got off and made their way to Zora's Domain.

But when they arrived at the spot to play Zelda's Lullaby they felt a cold wind coming from Zora's Domain. "I got a bad feeling about this" said Link

Zelda played her lullaby and the waterfall parted allowing them in. Zelda let out a horrified gasp at the condition of Zora's Domain. It was frozen over!

"He froze it" said Zelda horrified

"All the Zora must be trapped in the ice" said Link

They quickly made their way through Zora's Domain to the King's chambers and saw that King Zora was frozen inside a chunk of red ice. They went out back to Zora's Fountain and saw that Lord Jabu-Jabu was missing. In his place was a trail of icebergs leading to a cave.

"I guess that is where the item is" said Link pointing at the cave

They made their way across the icebergs and into the Ice Cavern.

As they were walking down the corridor they heard a cracking sound and looked up to see large icicles starting to fall down on them. They quickly jump out of the way and icicles crash into the ground. They continue on only to be blocked by icicles growing out of the ground. Link swung his sword at them and they easily broke.

They came into a large chamber and saw three ice sculptures breathing cold wind at them. Link took out a red crystal and slammed his fist into the ground shouting "Din's Fire"

A dome of fire surrounded Link and Zelda before exploding outward destroying the three Freezards. "I have a feeling I am going to use that spell a lot in here" said Link

They went down a corridor until they came to another large chamber. This one had a large double sided blade on the floor in the center spinning around. They also saw five silver rupees scattered about in the room. They also noticed that one of the passageways was blocked by the same red ice King Zora was trapped in.

"I think we need to grab those rupees to open the door." said Link

Link made his way into the chamber and managed to get all five silver rupees opening the door. Zelda joined him at the door and they went down another corridor.

They came into another large chamber with some Freezards that Link destroyed with Din's Fire and some Ice Keese that Zelda killed with some arrows. They looked around and saw a blue fire at the top of a ramp.

"That must melt the red ice" said Link

"And we can free King Zora" exclaimed Zelda

He ran up the ramp and captured some on the blue fire in a bottle. They both ran back to the previous chamber and Link poured the blue fire on the red ice blocking the passageway melting it.

They went down the passageway and came into another chamber. It was a large block puzzle where they had to push an ice block around to get five silver rupees and to get access to more blue fire and the door leading out. Link pushed the ice block around and grabbed all five rupees along with getting some more blue fire in a bottle. He then pushed the block to the door and both Link and Zelda climbed up it and went through the door.

They went down another corridor and came into a beautiful ice chamber that only had a hole filled with water at the other end. As they walked into the chamber they heard a howl as a White Wolfos appeared and charged at them.

"Only one" said Link

"This will be easy" said Zelda

As Link blocked the White Wolfos' claw strike with his shield Zelda killed it with her sword. A treasure chest appeared in front of them and Link opened it up and took out two pairs of Iron Boots. They heard someone land behind them and spun around and saw Sheik standing there.

"You now have the item you need and know the fate that has befallen the Zora" said Sheik

"The only way to get rid of the ice is to destroy the monster in the Water Temple" he said

"Figures" said Link

"Play this song to get there" said Sheik holding his harp

He played the Serenade of Water on his harp and Link and Zelda copied it on their ocarinas.

"Farewell" said Sheik as he disappeared

"Wow, he actually gave us something useful for a change" said Link

They both put on the Iron Boots and took a deep breath and held it as they jumped into the water. They landed on the bottom and went through the door and up the ramp. They both started shivering as they got out of the water. Link took out the red crystal and used Din's Fire. The heat from the fire warmed them up and dried off their clothes.

"Thanks" said Zelda

"No problem" said Link

They ran out of the Ice Cavern and back to where King Zora was. Link took out the bottle of Blue Fire and poured it on the red ice freeing King Zora.

"I'm free" shouted King Zora

He then noticed Link and Zelda standing next to him. "Thank you for freeing me" said King Zora

"Take these as your reward" he holding out two Zora Tunics

"They will allow you to breathe underwater" he said

"Gee thanks" said Zelda sarcastically taking hers

"You are welcome" said King Zora

"I just glad my daughter was able to escape before everything was frozen" he said

"_Oh great" thought Zelda_

"_That means she is going to be the Water Sage and we will have to deal with her" she thought_

They both left the Zora Domain and made their way back to Kakariko Village to rest for the night.

The next morning they woke up and got dressed in their Zora Tunics. Unfortunately Zelda found out it was just like the Goron Tunic. They left the Inn and Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist while she played the Serenade of Water on her ocarina.

They disappeared from Kakariko Village and reappeared on the island in the middle of Lake Hylia. They looked around and saw that the lake had dried up. "The lake is gone" shouted Link

"Without the source it must have dried up" said Zelda

They made their way across the bridges and arrived back on the shore of the lake. They put on their Iron Boots and made their way down to the bottom of the lake. Link took out his Hookshot and shot the crystal above the door that opened it. They then entered the Water Temple.

They walked down a small corridor before stepping off a ledge sinking to the bottom of the temple. They looked around and saw they were in a tall central room with multiple doors with paths radiating outward and a tower in the middle.

"I have a feeling I am not going to like this place" said Link

"Any idea on where to start" asked Zelda

"Let's look around" said Link

They walked around the tower and saw an open pathway surrounded by glowing yellow markings. "Let's try in there" said Link

They walked down a twisting corridor and came into a room with a grown-up Ruto in it. "You have finally come back" said Ruto

"It wasn't nice leaving your fiancée alone for seven years like that" she said huffing

"Fiancée" exclaimed Link

"You are still going on about that" asked Zelda

"The Sapphire is not an engagement ring" she exclaimed

"It is a key that was entrusted to your race long ago" she said

"Maybe they should have given it to a different race after all" she said

Ruto glared at Zelda for that remark.

"I have told you that Link is mine" said Zelda grabbing Link's arm

"I need your help to destroy the monster in this temple" said Ruto ignoring what Zelda was doing

Zelda laughed at that. "Help" asked Zelda laughing

"You will do nothing while we kill it just like last time" she said

Ruto glared at Zelda again as she said "I can show a secret of the temple"

"Follow me" she said

She swam up the shaft and Link and Zelda followed after her after taking off their Iron Boots. They broke through the surface of the water and climbed onto the floor in front of them. They looked in front of them and saw the symbol of the Triforce next to a water meter.

"If you play the royal song here it will change the water level in the temple" said Ruto

"There are two other places in the temple that also change the level of the water" she said

"See you soon" she said diving back into the water

Zelda played her lullaby on her ocarina and the water level dropped down to the bottom of the temple.

They jumped down to the bottom of the shaft where Link used Din's Fire to light two torches and open a door. They came into a small room and were attacked by shells with blades on them. They opened their shells and Zelda quickly fired two arrows into them killing them. A treasure chest appeared and Link took a small key out of it.

They left the room and went back to the central room. With the water gone they were able to push the block blocking an entrance out of the way. It revealed a corridor filled with water. They put on their Iron Boots and jumped in.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda took off their Iron Boots and swam though the corridor. They came to a room with a gap too wide to jump across and no place to use the Hookshot. Link looked around and saw a crystal switch. He hit it with his sword and a sprout of water erupted allowing them to cross.<p>

The next room was filled with water with a dragon statue in it. On the left side of the room was the dragon's head and on the right was its body.

"Any ideas" asked Zelda

"Let's take a look inside the dragon's mouth" said Link

They put on their Iron Boots and jumped into the water. They saw a crystal switch in the dragon's mouth and walked up the dragon's body. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist as Link hit the switch with his Hookshot. He then shot the target and it pulled them past the door before it closed again.

They came into a small room with a treasure chest with a small key in it. After Link grabbed it they made their way back to the central room.

This time they decided to enter the tower in the middle. Using the Hookshot they made their up to the middle of the tower where they saw another Triforce mark and water gauge. Zelda played her lullaby on her ocarina and the water rose up until it was at the middle of the temple.

Link looked around and saw a block was floating on the water. He looked down and saw a hole in the floor. But the floor was covered in spikes. "Looks like we have jump down into that hole" said Link pointing at it

"But the floor in covered in spikes" he said

"This is going to hurt" he added

"Don't worry" said Zelda

"I'll protect us" she said

They put on their Iron Boots and Zelda cast a barrier around them as they jumped down. The barrier protected them from the spikes as they made it to the hole and went in.

They landed in a room with a crystal switch that Link hit with the Hookshot. It caused some Shell Blades to fall from the ceiling and attack them. Link took them out with his Hookshot which opened a hole in the ceiling allowing them to swim though.

They came into a small room with a treasure chest. Link took out a small key before they headed back to the central chamber.

"Wait a minute here Zelda" said Link

"I want to go check something" he said

"Alright" said Zelda

Link put on his Iron Boots and jumped into the water. He went into the room where they met Ruto and floated up. He broke the surface in the middle and saw he was right. There was a wall with a crack in it.

He took out a bomb and blew up the wall. He went inside the small room and took a small key out of a treasure chest. He then went back to where Zelda was waiting.

Once he got back Zelda asked "Did you find anything"

"Another small key" said Link

"While I was waiting I found the next path to take" said Zelda

She showed him a Hookshot target hanging over a locked door surrounded by glowing blue markings. They used the Hookshot to get over to the door and unlocked before going inside.

They came into a long room with a crystal switch at one end and a water sprout at the other.

"I think we are supposed to get on the water sprout and then hit the switch" said Link

Link and Zelda got on the water sprout and Zelda hit the switch with an arrow. The sprout shot them up to the next floor where they got off and went through a door. They came into a small room with a symbol of the Triforce on the wall with a water gauge next to it. Zelda played her lullaby and the water in the temple rose to the top.

They made their way to the tower in the center and looked around. They saw a block floating in front of a locked door and went through it.

They came into a huge cavern with a waterfall at the other end of it. They saw blocks going down the waterfall each with a Hookshot target on it.

"This is going to get annoying" said Link

Eventually they made it up the waterfall and into the next room. It was a large room with dragon head statues and a crystal switch in the middle.

Link hit the switch with the Hookshot and the water and dragon head statue rose up along with some Tektites that Zelda killed with arrows. They Hookshot over only to see they had to lower the dragon head statues to continue.

"I am really starting to hate this place" said Zelda

They eventually got across the room and went through the door. They immediately froze when they came into the next room. They were standing on water in what looked like an endless plane with an island in front of them and the door out far behind it.

"Some kind of magic is at play here" said Link

"But what is it for" he asked

"I don't know" said Zelda

"But we need to be careful" she said

Link nodded his head as they slowly made their way towards the door looking for any attack. But they weren't attacked as they reached the door. They saw that the door was locked and turned back around to the island.

"I think this is where we fight the small monster" said Link

"On that island" he added

They slowly made their way to the island as a dark outline started to form. When they got to the island they saw they were facing dark versions of themselves!

"This isn't good" said Link

"It looks like we have to fight dark versions of ourselves" he said

But before anyone could move, Dark Zelda started shaking as she started turning white. She stabbed Dark Link killing it before she bowed and disappeared causing the room to return to normal.

"What just happened" asked Link confused

"I think my power overpowered my dark copy and killed your dark copy and disappeared which caused the spell to end" said Zelda

"Oh" said Link

They went through unlocked door and came into a room with a large treasure chest and a hole behind it. Link opened the treasure chest and took out the Longshot. "It's another one" said Link

He shot it and noticed it had a longer reach. "It has a longer reach" said Link

Link put it away as they jumped down into the hole. They landed in front of a winding river with whirlpools in it. They put on their Iron Boots and made their way down the river avoiding the whirlpools until they finally made it to the end. Zelda shot the eye switch with an arrow and they went through the door.

They came into a room with a small treasure chest that Link took a small key out of. They jump out of the other end of the room and saw they were in the room with the dragon sculpture. So they returned to the central area.

"This is getting tedious" said Zelda

"Now what do we do" she asked

Fi appeared in front of them and said "There are two paths left to explore to find the key to the monster of the temple"

"The middle and the bottom" she said

"I suggest you start with the middle one" she said

"Thank you Fi" said Link

Fi bowed her head before she disappeared back into the Master Sword.

"That means we will have to lower the water to the bottom then to the middle to get there" said Zelda sighing

"Unless you want to try to play an ocarina under water" asked Link

"No" said Zelda

After getting the water to the middle of the temple they looked around for the last middle path. They found an eye switch above bars blocking the path. Link noticed a Longshot target behind the bars.

"This looks like a timed switch" said Link

"I will go in and find what we need and come back" he said

"Alright" said Zelda

She shot the eye switch and Link used the Longshot to get past the bars before they came back down. Link pushed a large block out of the way and took a small key out of a treasure chest before going back.

"Did you find the key we need" asked Zelda when she saw Link

"No" said Link

"It was another small key" he said

"Damn it" said Zelda

They put on their Iron Boots and jumped down to the bottom of the temple. They went down the last bottom path avoiding the spikes with the Longshot. They came into a large room filled with Tektites.

"Oh boy" said Link

Zelda charged a lot of power into her sword and did a horizontal slash. A horizontal arc of energy flew out and killed all the Tektites in the room. They swam across the water and went into the next room.

They came into a large room and saw a large block along with two cracked walls. Link destroyed both with bombs and saw they were the entrance and exit of the same corridor.

"Head over to the other side and help pull the block when it is stuck in corners" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and jumped over to the other side. With Zelda's help Link was able to get the large block around the corridor and onto the switch. That raised the water in the room allowing them to exit.

They came into a room that had a gap too far to jump and no Longshot target. Link saw a crystal switch and hit it with his sword causing two water sprouts to erupt before them allowing them to cross.

They came to a place with running water and large boulders dropping down and rolling along the water. They put on their Iron Boots and jumped into the water. They walked along until they ran into a Shell Blade that Link killed with the Longshot. They took off their Iron Boots and rose up and broke the surface in front of a large treasure chest.

They got out and Link took the Boss Key from the treasure chest.

"Finally we can leave this damn place" exclaimed Zelda

"We will have to raise the water back to the top aren't we" she asked

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"Great" said Zelda sarcastically

After they raised the water to the top they Longshot over to the last pathway and went inside. There was a steep incline in front of them with spike traps moving back and forth. After watching them for a little while they made their way up the steep incline and unlocked the boss' door.

They came into a large room with spikes lining the walls and the middle was filled with water and had four platforms in it. They jumped onto one of the platforms and felt something rise behind them. A tentacle of water rose out of the water with a red core.

"It's like that fire guy at the last temple" said Link

"This one should be as easy to beat then" said Zelda

They both jumped back to the edge of the room as the tentacle slam down where they previous were. Link grabbed the core with the Longshot and pulled it towards Zelda. She charged a lot of power into her sword and stabbed the core causing it to burst into water.

A sprout of water erupted out of the water and hit the ceiling. They watched as all the water drained away into the ceiling leaving a deep hole with four columns. They saw a blue light at the bottom and jumped down.

They saw it was the way out and stepped onto it. They were surrounded by a crystal and disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda appeared in the Chamber of Sages and Ruto appeared in a flash of blue light.<p>

"I knew my future husband could destroy that monster" said Ruto smiling

"Zelda killed it" said Link pointing at Zelda

Zelda smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But now that I have awakened as a Sage, all I can give you is this…" said Ruto

She cupped her hands together and the Water Medallion appeared in her hands. She gave it to Link and finished "…and my eternal love"

"THAT'S IT" yelled Zelda her power swirling around her

"I don't care if she is a Sage, I'm going to kill her" she growled

Link held her back as Rauru said "I would be careful Water Sage"

"It is not wise to upset a Goddess" he said

"GODDESS" yelled Saria, Darunia, and Ruto

"We will leave as you enjoy your history lesson" said Link

Both Link and Zelda disappeared in a flash of light.

They reappeared on the island in Lake Hylia. Zelda was still growling as her power swirled around her. Link spun her around and kissed her. Zelda's eyes widen as her power calmed down before her eyes slowly closed and she returned it.

A few moments later they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other as they breathed heavily. "You know you have nothing to worry about" said Link

"You are the only one for me" he said

"I know" said Zelda

"But I still don't like it when girls come after you" she said

"Like anyone could complete with my goddess" said Link smiling

Zelda looked away at that blushing madly.

They held each other as they watched Lake Hylia fill back up. Once it was done Zelda looked around before saying "Where is Sheik"

"He usually shows up by now" she said

"I don't know" said Link looking around

Since it was getting dark out they decided to spend the night on the island. When they got up the next morning Zelda asked "Where should we go to look for the next temple"

"Let's try Kakariko Village" said Link

"Why there" asked Zelda

"I don't remember a temple being there" she added

"Remember what that guy said after we learned that song" asked Link

"That he learned it from two kids that looked like us" said Zelda

"Well, maybe the reason we went back into the past to play that song has to do with the next temple" said Link

"I guess we can check it out" said Zelda shrugging her shoulders

They walked across the bridges to the shore and Link called Epona. Epona came up to them and Link and Zelda got on. They then galloped off to Kakariko Village.

When they arrived they got off Epona and went up the stairs. When they got to the top they saw that Kakariko Village was on fire!

They quickly drew their swords and shields and ran into the village. They saw Sheik standing in front of the well. "There you are" said Link

"Get back" shouted Sheik

The top was blown off of the well before Sheik rose into the air and was thrown around before being tossed to the ground. Link went to go check on him as Zelda saw a shadow leave the well and move around before coming towards them. She released her power which caused the shadow to stop before it fled in the direction of the graveyard. It then started to rain that which put out all the fires in the village.

Link made his way to Sheik and asked "Are you alright"

"I'm fine" said Sheik getting up

"What was that" asked Zelda

"That was an evil shadow spirit that was sealed into the well" said Sheik

"The corruption of the Shadow Temple caused the seal to weaken allowing it to break free" he said

"It has now fled to the Shadow Temple" he said

"Great" said Link sarcastically

"How are we supposed to kill something we can't see" he asked

"There is an item in the well that will allow you to see it and proceed through the Shadow Temple" said Sheik

"But you must go back into the past to retrieve it since the entrance is now blocked" he said

"Well I guess that explains why we went into the past" said Zelda

"Play this song to get to the Shadow Temple after you have the item" said Sheik

He took out his harp and played the Nocturne of Shadow that Link and Zelda copied on their ocarinas.

"Farewell" said Sheik as he disappeared

Zelda looked around and saw that the Inn was relatively undamaged. "I am going to go change back into my clothes" said Zelda walking towards the Inn

"I guess I should change as well" said Link

They both went into the Inn and changed into their original clothes. _"I hope that is the last time I have to wear one of those" thought Zelda throwing the tunic to the floor_

Once they were done they left the Inn and Kakariko Village and got on Epona before riding to the ruins of Hyrule Castle Town. Once they arrived they snuck though the ruins and made it to the temple.

Inside they saw Sheik standing there. "I see that you made it" said Sheik

"Play this song to return here" he said

He took out his harp and played the Prelude of Light that Link and Zelda copied on their ocarinas.

"Farewell" said Sheik as he disappeared

"Why didn't you tell us this the first time we were here" shouted Link

"Damn Sheikah" he grumbled

They walked up to the pedestal and Link took out the Master Sword. "Have a nice nap Fi" said Link

He stabbed the sword into the pedestal and they were surrounded by blue light. When they could see again they saw they were ten years old again.

"We're ten years old again" said Zelda looking at herself

They ran out of the temple and saw that Hyrule Castle Town was back to way it was before. They quickly ran through the town and made their way to Kakariko village.

Night fell as they arrived at Kakariko village so they went to the Inn for the night. Next morning they left the Inn and went to the windmill. Once inside Zelda took out her ocarina and played the Song of Storms.

A storm appeared outside as it started raining and the wind caused the windmill to pick up speed and drain the well.

"What have you done" shouted Guru-Guru

They went back outside and saw the well has drained. They climbed down into the well and walked down the passageway. They had to kill a Big Skulltula before going on. They came to a stop at what looked like a dead end.

"I can hear a lot of spirits talking" said Navi

"They are saying 'Find the eye to see the Truth'" she said

Link stabbed the wall in front of him with his sword only for it to go through the wall. "An illusion" said Link

"I bet the Shadow Temple is going to be filled with them" he said sighing

They both walked through the wall and came into a place that looked a sewer. They killed a Green Bubble before they started walking around the sewer. They killed another big Skulltula before they came to the back of the sewer where a water sprout was. Zelda saw the mark of the Triforce below them and played her lullaby on her ocarina. The water stopped coming out of the sprout and all the water drained away.

"Now what" asked Zelda?

"Let's head back to the beginning and start searching there for the item" said Link

They went back to the beginning of the sewer and saw a hole where the water was before. They jumped down and saw a small hole they could crawl through.

"I will go first" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as Link crawled through the hole. Zelda followed him shortly after and they climbed up the wall and went through the door.

They came into a large room with four long skinny arms sticking out of the ground.

"Wow, that was lucky" said Link

"We found the item already" he said

"Its main body must be underground" he said

"You want to take care of this one Zelda" he asked

"Sure" said Zelda

She stabbed her sword into the ground and channeled her power into it. The ground glowed gold as they was a shriek and the arms fell to the ground and disappeared. A large treasure chest appeared and Link opened and took out the Lens of Truth.

"It looks like the Sheikah emblem" said Link

"It does" said Zelda agreeing with him

They went back to the beginning of the sewer and Link took out the Lens of Truth and looked at the illusion they came through. He could now see the pathway they came down. "So that's how it works" said Link

"Here" he said giving it to Zelda

She took it and looked through it and saw the same thing. She gave it back to Link before they left the well.

Outside they saw that it wasn't even noon yet. "I think that was one of the shortest places I been in" said Link

Zelda took out her ocarina and Link wrapped his arms around her waist as she played Prelude of Light. They were transported to Hylia's temple and Link took out the Master Sword. They were surrounded by a blue light that when cleared showed they were seventeen years old again.

"Did you have a nice nap Fi" asked Link

Fi came out of the Master Sword and said "Yes I did master"

"Did you get the item you needed" she asked

"Yes we did" said Link taking out the Lens of Truth

Fi nodded her head before she disappeared back into the Master Sword. They left the temple and Zelda took out her ocarina. Link wrapped his arms around her waist as she played Nocturne of Shadow. They were transported to the Shadow Temple.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner and agarfinkel for your reviews.

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda appeared at the Shadow Temple and saw they were behind the graveyard. "We are behind the graveyard" said Link<p>

He looked over the fence and saw no way to get up to where they were. "Looks like the only to get here was the song" said Link

They walked down a tunnel and came into a cave filled with unlit torches with a pedestal in the middle. Link got on the pedestal and took out a clear crystal with a red center. He slammed his hand into the ground yelling out "DIN'S FIRE"

He was surrounded by fire that exploded outward and lit all the torches. That raised the gate allowing them into the Shadow Temple.

As they walked down the corridor Zelda shivered and tighten her grip on her sword and shield. "I don't like this place" said Zelda

"It gives me the creeps" she added

They came to a wide crevasse that Link used the Longshot to get across. As they continued on Navi started shaking. "What is the matter Navi" asked Link

"I keep hearing voices that sound dark, evil, and vengeful" said Navi

"One is saying 'Only those that can see the truth can proceed'" she said

"But there are too many to understand what the others are saying" she said

"I don't like this" said Zelda

"All of this can't be the monster's and His' influence" she said

They soon came into a large room with a large canyon with a locked door on the other side with no way across. In front of them was a large bird like statue on a gear surrounded by statues. There appeared to be no other way out of the room except for the locked door.

Link took out the Lens of Truth and took a look around. He saw only one of the statues was real and there was a fake wall in the corner.

"What did you see" asked Zelda

"A way to unlock that door and a way to get the item we need to get to it" said Link

They went through the fake wall and into a square room. Zelda shivered at how it looked as they walked through it. They went through another fake wall into a room that looked exactly the same as the last one. They walked through that and went through yet another fake wall into a large room with long skinny arms coming out of the ground.

"It's the same monster from the well" said Link

"Then I should be able to kill it the same way" said Zelda

She stabbed her sword into the ground and channeled her power into it. The ground glowed gold and the long skinny arms fell to the ground and disappeared. A large treasure chest appeared and Link opened it and took out two pairs of boots with wings.

"Wow, we found the item real quick" said Zelda

"That means we are going to need it a lot here" said Link sighing

He gave one pair to Zelda before they went back to the room with the canyon and gear.

Once they were back Link pushed the bird statue around until it faced the real statue that unlocked the door on the other side of the canyon. "I will go first" said Link

"No, I will" said Zelda

"I can save myself easier than you can" she said

"Alright" said Link

Zelda put on her Hover Boots and found she could barely get any traction. "I can barely get any traction with these" said Zelda looking like she was running in place

She slowly made her way over to the edge of the canyon. Once she was over the edge she was running on air. She made her way over to the ledge only for the Hover Boots to give out. But she was able to grab onto the ledge and pull herself up and take off the Hover Boots.

"Come on over" shouted Zelda

"Just be ready to grab the ledge" she shouted

Link nodded his head as he put on his Hover Boots and made his way over. Once he was over he took off the Hover Boots and they continued on.

They made their way down the corridor until they reached the end and saw a Beamos in the next room. Link threw a bomb at it and destroyed it. They came into a circular room and Zelda started shivering. It looked like two of the walls were made of Hylian skulls and bones!

"I really hate this place" said Zelda shivering

Link used the Lens of Truth and saw those two wall weren't real. "They are not real Zelda" said Link

"Oh" said Zelda in relief

"I guess that's a little better" she said

They went through the left wall and into a large room with two large blades spinning around. They also saw five silver rupees scattered around the room.

"Stay here Zelda" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as Link went to collect the five silver rupees. Once he was done it opened a gate that led to a small treasure chest that had a small key in it.

They went back to the creepy circular room and Link put a bomb behind the other illusion and destroyed the cracked wall that was there.

They started walking down the winding pathway killing the Big Skulltulas that appeared. When they got to the end of the pathway Navi shouted "Watch out for enemy dropping from above"

They both jumped onto the platform in front of them and saw the Wallmaster drop down and hit the spot they were just standing on before going back up. "I really hate those things" said Link

They looked ahead and saw they had to jump across three platforms to get to the other side. Making it worse there was a guillotine in the middle of each platform. "Great, guillotines" said Link sighing

They made to the end of the third platform only for a Red Bubble to jump up and attack them. They quickly took care of it and jumped to the other side only for a Stalfos to drop down and attack them. Link started attacking it and eventually pushed it off the ledge. "That takes care of him" said Link

They looked to the right and saw a platform that was being slowly raised and lowered. They saw it was too far to jump and there was no Longshot target. So they put on their Hover Boots and ran to it as it was lowered. When the Hover Boots ran out they dropped down and landed on the platform. They took off their Hover Boots and waited for the platform to be raised to the top.

Once at the top they jumped off to the large ledge that had a Beamos in the center with Blade Traps circling it. Link destroyed the Beamos with a bomb and they noticed five silver rupees in the area.

"Go to the door and I will get the rupees" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and made her way over to the door. Link collected the five silver rupees and the door opened.

They went into a large and tall room that had spikes falling down. They looked around and saw no way to stop the spikes. So Link took out the Lens of Truth and looked around again. This time he saw a large block right before where the spikes start. Link pulled out the large block before he and Zelda pushed it down the path to stop the spikes.

Once they got to the middle of the path they walked around the block and pulled it the rest of the way to stop the second series of spikes. They then climbed up the block and made their way across the top of the spikes to a small treasure chest that had a small key. They left the room and went back to the ledge with the circling Blade Traps.

They walked to the other end of the ledge that had a guillotine at the end of it. They saw a door on the other side but no way to get to it. Link used the Lens of Truth and saw that the platforms were invisible.

"Oh boy" said Link

"Let me guess" said Zelda

"The platforms are invisible" she said

"Yes" said Link

"Great" said Zelda sarcastically

Link picked up Zelda bridal style and carried her across the platforms to the other side. They went through the door and came into a large room with silver rupees in it.

"This looks too easy" said Link

He used the Lens of Truth and saw there were invisible spikes on the floor. "Thought so" said Link

"What is it" asked Zelda

"Invisible spikes on the floor" said Link

He collected all five silver rupees and a door on the left opened up. Through the door was a room with a large skull cauldron that was on fire.

"Be right back" said Link

He went to the top of the stairs and saw some bomb flowers. He picked one and threw it into the cauldron. That caused it to explode and throw out a small key that Zelda caught.

They went back into the previous room and Longshot up to the door and unlocked it. They went through the door and came into a long winding corridor filled with traps and large fans. They put on their Iron Boots and made their way down the corridor. They only stopped when they had to cross a hole with the Hover Boots.

At the end of the corridor they came to a large area that had a small pathway across the abyss. On the right side were three large fans and at the end of the pathway was a door with a closed eye switch above it. As they made their way down the pathway the eye switch opened up and shot fire at them.

"Looks like you will have to hit it before it fires at us" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and got ready. When the eye switch opened again she shot an arrow at it and hit it that activated it and opened the door.

They went into a small room that had two ReDeads in it. "Them again" said Zelda

She charged some of her power into her sword and slashed it horizontally killing them. Navi them came out and said "I can understand one of the voices again"

"It's saying 'Only those with heavenly feet will be blown onto the secret path'" she said

"The next pathway must be opposite one of the large fans then" said Link

They went back out onto the small pathway and Link looked around with the Lens of Truth. He saw a hidden pathway opposite the fan nearest them.

"The pathway is opposite the fan nearest to us" said Link

"I will go first and show you where to go" he said

"Alright" said Zelda

Once the fan was off Link ran across the abyss with the Hover Boots and made it to the other side. He then started waving his hand to show Zelda where to go. She ran across the abyss with the Hover Boots and Link grabbed her hand and pulled her into the passageway.

"I really hope we are near the end" said Zelda

They went through the door and came into a small corridor where Link bombed a pile of rubble and took a small key out of an invisible treasure chest.

They continued on and came into a large area with a boat. They pulled out a large block and pushed it against a short ladder that allowed them to climb aboard the boat. Zelda saw the mark of the Triforce on the deck and played her lullaby on her ocarina. This caused the boat to start moving down the misty pathway.

As the boat was moving two Stalfos jumped down onto the boat to fight Link and Zelda and were defeated. When the boat reached the end of the path it started shaking before sinking.

"The boat's sinking, jump off" shouted Navi

Both Link and Zelda jumped off and watched as the boat disappeared below the mist. They saw a door at the other end of the dock and went through it.

They came into a square room that had two FloorMasters in it. "This looks too easy" said Zelda

She held out her hands and walked slowing to the left and ran into an invisible wall. "Thought so" said Zelda

"Invisible walls" she said

Link took Zelda's hand and led her through the maze with the Lens of Truth killing the two FloorMasters. They went into the room on the left and Link saw another FloorMaster. "Another one" said Link

"I don't see anything" said Zelda

"I guess it must be invisible then" said Link

He killed the FloorMaster and a small treasure chest with a small key in it appeared. Link took the key and they left and went into the room on the other side of the maze room.

When they went inside bars came down in front of the door and wooden spikes slowing started closing in on them.

"I didn't expect this place to have such an easy trap" said Link

He took out a clear crystal with a red center and slammed his fist into the ground yelling out "DIN'S FIRE"

Fire surrounded Link and Zelda before it exploded outward destroying the wooden spikes and the ReDeads behind them. A large treasure chest appeared and Link took out the Boss Key.

"Now we can finally leave this place" exclaimed Zelda

They left the room and went back to the dock. They looked around and couldn't find a way across the mist covered canyon until Zelda saw bomb flowers growing around a statue. She shot one of the bomb flowers with an arrow causing all of them to explode and causing the statue to fall down allowing them to cross.

They went through the door only to stop short when they saw the room was one big hole.

"Oh great" said Link sighing

He picked up Zelda bridal style and started jumping across the platforms using the Lens of Truth until he came to a stop near the end.

"Oh boy, this isn't good" said Link

"What's the matter" asked Zelda

"We need to use the Hover Boots to go the rest of the way" said Link

"They have to make it scary one more time don't they" said Zelda sighing

Link carefully set Zelda down and gave her the Master Sword to hold on to while he put the Hylian Shield away. He then put on the Hover Boots and crouched down so Zelda could climb onto his back. He ran forward and managed to grab the edge of the platform and pulled themselves up. He then ran to the Boss door and let Zelda get down. He took off the Hover Boots and took out his Hylian Shield while Zelda gave him the Master Sword back. He then gave the Lens of Truth to Zelda.

"Why are you giving it to me" asked Zelda

"So you can see the monster and kill it" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda taking it

They unlocked the door and went through only to see a hole in the floor. They jumped into it and landed on a large drum. A large hand appeared and beat on the drum causing them to jump up. Then another hand appeared and beat on the drum. They both started beating on the drum as a body appeared in between them before it disappeared again.

Zelda got an arrow ready only to see Bongo Bongo's eye shut. "You need to get it to open its eye" shouted Zelda

"Right" said Link

He attacked both hands which caused Bongo Bongo to open its eye. Zelda shot her charged up arrow and struck Bongo Bongo in the eye causing it to shake badly and beat the drum rapidly. It slowly slowed down and collapsed onto the drum where it disappeared into the shadows that evaporated away.

A blue light appeared and Link and Zelda walked into it and were surrounded by a crystal and disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda appeared in the Chamber of Sages and Impa appeared in a flash of black light.<p>

"Figures a Sheikah would be the Shadow Sage" said Link

"Thanks to you I have awaken as a Sage" said Impa

"I am glad you are alright Princess" she said smiling

"My power goes with you" she said handing over the Shadow Medallion

The other sages appeared with Ruto shouting "You're a Goddess"

"WHAT" yelled Impa?

"A Goddess" she shouted

"Tell everyone why don't you" said Zelda sighing

"It appears that even you have forgotten your original duty Sheikah" said Rauru

"What are you talking about" asked Impa

"He talking about the reason why the Sheikah guard the Royal Family" said Zelda

"We will go while you learn your history" said Link

Link and Zelda disappeared from the Chamber of Sages and reappeared behind graveyard behind Kakariko Village. Sheik appeared before them and said "The final temple lies in an oasis in the Gerudo Desert that is beyond the Gerudo's Fortress"

"I shall see you there" he said

"Farewell" he said as he disappeared

"We have to go through enemy territory to get to the last temple" said Link

They left the graveyard and went to the Inn for the night.

The next morning they left Kakariko Village and Link called Epona. Epona came up to them and they got on and rode to Gerudo Valley.

When they arrived they saw that the bridge was out. "The bridge is out" said Link

"Do you think you can jump it Epona" he asked

Epona nodded her head as she back up while Zelda increased her grip on Link. Epona galloped forward and jumped over the ravine and landed on the other side. Both Link and Zelda got off and Link saw Zelda shaking a little.

"That couldn't have scared you Zelda" said Link

"Since you regularly jumped off of Skyloft onto your Loftwing" he said

"Loftwings can fly while Epona can't" said Zelda huffing

"Can you please help me" said a voice behind them

Link and Zelda turned around and saw a bald man with mustache. "Who are you" asked Link

"I'm Mutoh the head carpenter"

"My carpenters ran off and were captured by the Gerudo" he said

"Could you rescue them" he asked

"We will" said Link

"Great" exclaimed Mutoh

"Their fortress is straight ahead along this path" he said

"How many carpenters are there" asked Link

"Four of them" said Mutoh

Link and Zelda walked down the path until a staircase cut into the cliff came into view. "They probably have guards on the stairs" said Link thinking out loud

"Fi, Navi" he called out

"Yes Master" asked Fi

"What is it" asked Navi

"Go distract the guards" said Link

"It shall be done Master" said Fi

"On it" said Navi

They both flew off and got the attention of the guards. "Get back here" shouted the guards

Link and Zelda snuck past the stairs and made their up a slope hiding in the shadows. Zelda took out her bow and took out the three guards that were chasing Fi and Navi. Once they were down Fi and Navi came back to Link. "Good job" said Link smiling

"Thank you Master" said Fi

"Thanks" said Navi

Fi then went back into the Master Sword while Navi hid under Link's hat.

Link and Zelda snuck into the fortress and came into the area where the first prison cell was.

"You came to save me" exclaimed Ichiro

"Look out" he shouted

Link and Zelda spun around and raised their shields in time to block the two scimitars of the Gerudo Thief. The Thief backflip away from them before she started spinning towards them her scimitars held out. Link blocked the attack with his shield while Zelda slashed at her side. The Thief cried out in pain allowing time for Link to kill her.

Zelda searched the body and took out a small key and unlocked the prison door.

"Thank you for saving me" said Ichiro running away

Link and Zelda went outside and back in through another door. They came into a hallway and saw a guard patrolling the other end of it. When the guard came back Zelda took her out with an arrow. They went down the hallway and turned the corner and saw a room at the end with two guards patrolling. Zelda took out the two guards when they appeared and they went into the room.

They crossed the room and went up the stairs and came into an area where the second prison cell was. They were ready this time. While Link went to go talk to the carpenter Zelda stood behind him with her shield ready to block the Thief's attack.

"You came to save me" exclaimed Jiro

"Look out" he shouted

Zelda blocked the Thief's two scimitars while Link slashed at her. The Thief tried to jump back but couldn't get away in time and crashed into the floor hard. The Thief cried out in pain as Zelda finished her off. She searched the Thief's body and found a small key and unlocked the prison door.

"Thank you for saving me" said Jiro running away

They left the prison area and Link killed the guard that was standing just outside the area. They jumped down a couple of levels and went through a door into another prison area.

Doing the same as last time, Link went to talk to the carpenter while Zelda guarded his back.

"You came to save me" exclaimed Sabooro

"Look out" he shouted

A Gerudo Thief swung her scimitars at Zelda who blocked them with her shield. Link slashed at her side causing her to scream out in pain allowing Zelda to kill her. She then searched the Thief's body and took out a small key and unlocked the prison door.

"Thank you for saving me" said Sabooro

"I will tell you what I overheard the Gerudo saying" he said

"Only those that can see truth will find a guide through the desert" he said

"Bye" he shouted running away

"Looks like we will need the Lens of Truth to get through the desert" said Link

They left the prison area and went back to the room the two guards were in and went up the staircase on the other side. Zelda took out the guard at the end of the hall and they entered the final prison area.

"You came to save me" exclaimed Shiro

"Look out" he shouted

A Gerudo Thief jumped down to attack them only to be blocked by Zelda's shield. Link slashed at her side allowing Zelda to kill her. She then searched the body and took a small key and unlocked the prison door.

"Thank you for saving me" said Shiro as he ran away

"You both would make fine thieves the way you snuck through our fortress" said a voice behind them

Link and Zelda spun around and saw a more ornately dressed Gerudo standing there.

"We are not thieves" growled Link

"It looks like you need to train your male more on obedience" said Aveil

Link growled at that clutching the Master Sword tighter.

"But he would never compare to the Great Ganondorf" said Aveil laughing

Zelda shot forward and stabbed Aveil in the heart causing her to cough up blood. "He is not great" growled Zelda tearing out her sword

"Don't worry your master will be joining you soon" said Link

They left the fortress and made their way to the entrance to the desert.

"Navi" said Link

"Go check for guards and lead them to us" he said

"Right" said Navi as she shot off

She came back being chased by a guard that Zelda took out with an arrow.

"Is that all of them" asked Link

"Yes" said Navi

"Good work" said Link smiling

"Thank you" said Navi

She then went back to hiding underneath Link's hat.

They walked up to the entrance and saw the gate was down. They saw a ladder off to the side and Link said "Go check the top Fi"

"Yes Master" said Fi

She flew up to the top and pushed off the Gerudo guard that Zelda killed after she crashed into the sand. Fi came back down and said "There is a switch up there to open the gate"

"Thank you Fi" said Link

"You are welcome Master" said Fi as she disappeared back into the Master Sword

Link climbed up the ladder and opened the gate before coming back down.

Link and Zelda went into the desert and saw a sign a head. "To safely cross the desert you must pass three trials" read Link

"You must cross the River of Sand without walking over it, find and follow the flag poles, and follow the ghost that only those that can see truth can see" he finished

Once they walked past the sign a terrible sandstorm appeared making it hard to see. Link took Zelda's hand and they continued on.

They eventually came upon a crate sitting in the sand and could barely see another one off in the distance.

"I guess this must be the River of Sand" said Link

He wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist and shot the Longshot at the other crate pulling them across the River of Sand.

After following a few flag poles they came to a stone building. They went to the top of the building and saw a plaque. "Only those that can see the truth will be guided safely out of the desert" read Link

Making sure he was still holding Zelda's hand, Link used the Lens of Truth and saw a Poe slowly moving away from the building. They jumped off the building and chased after the Poe leading them on a winding path, ignoring any Leevers that appeared, until they arrived at the Desert Colossus.

Once they arrived the sandstorm disappeared revealing blue skies.

"I glad to be out of there" said Zelda trying to get all the sand off of her and out of her clothes

Link took off the Lens of Truth and they started looking for the entrance to the Spirit Temple.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

><p>As Link and Zelda were looking around Link said "I think this is where the next spell is"<p>

"I guess our time travel is what the Great Fairy meant by we had to wait a while" said Zelda

They found a cracked wall under two palm trees that Link destroyed with a bomb. They went inside and up to the fountain. Zelda played her lullaby and the Great Fairy appeared laughing.

"Greetings Hylia and her Champion" said the Great Fairy

"Accept this power, it may be of use to you" she said

She cupped her hands in front of her and blue magic shot towards Link forming a clear crystal with a blue center. Link grasped it with his hand and knowledge of what it is and how to use it entered his mind.

"I wish you luck on finishing your quest" said the Great Fairy

"Good bye" she said

She started laughing as she disappeared.

"I guess this is the last spell" said Zelda

"What is it" she asked

"It creates a temporary barrier" said Link

"Mine are stronger and last longer" said Zelda turning around to leave

They left the fountain and continued looking for the entrance to the Spirit Temple.

They found the entrance at the other side of the area under a giant statue of a woman holding her hands out.

"Do you know her" asked Link pointing at the statue

Zelda just hit him upside the head.

"Ow" said Link rubbing his head

They went inside the Spirit Temple and saw two statues with writing on them. The one on the left said "To proceed in the past return with the innocent heart of a child"

While the one on the right said "To proceed in the future return from the past with silver hands"

They walked up the stairs and saw the door on the right was locked with no way to open it and a crawlspace on the left too small for them to crawl through right now.

"We are going to have to go through this temple twice aren't we" asked Zelda looking at the crawl space

"Looks like it" said Link

"There are going to be two items" asked Zelda

"Most likely" said Link

"The first item will probably be silver gloves that will help us open that door" he said

They left the temple and saw Sheik jump down and land in front of them. "To return to this temple play this song" said Sheik

He played the Requiem of Spirit on his harp that Link and Zelda copied on their ocarinas.

"Now that my task is done I can return to my rest" said Sheik as he faded away

"He was a ghost" shouted Link

"Didn't expect that" said Zelda

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Prelude of Light. They were transported to the Temple of Time and they went into the Master Sword chamber. Link took out the Master Sword and said "Have a nice nap Fi"

He put the Master Sword into the pedestal and they were surrounded by blue light. When it cleared they were ten years old again.

"Let's go to the Inn for the night and head back tomorrow" said Zelda

"Alright" said Link

They went to the Inn and booked a room for the night. Next morning Zelda played the Requiem of Spirit and they were transported back to the Spirit Temple.

They went inside the temple and saw a Gerudo standing in front of the crawl space.

"What are you kids doing here" asked Nabooru

"We have come to explore the temple" said Link

"Kids like you don't belong here" said Nabooru

"Who are you and what are you doing here" asked Link

"I'm Nabooru, the lone wolf thief"

"You are not followers of Ganondorf are you" she asked

"No, we hate him" growled Zelda

"We are going to kill him" said Link

Nabooru started laughing at that. "You kids wouldn't stand a chance against him" said Nabooru

"We're stronger than you think" said Zelda

"Well then, maybe you could help me" said Nabooru

"With what" asked Link?

"Ganondorf and his minions are using the inner part of the temple as there hideout" explained Nabooru

"I want to sneak in there and steal everything ruining their plans" she continued

"But I can't get into the inner part of the temple without the Silver Gauntlets" she continued

"I want you to go get the Silver Gauntlets and give them to me" she finished

"You wouldn't be able to use them anyways since they are for adults" she said moving to the side

"If you get them for me, you will be handsomely rewarded" she said sexily

Zelda started growling at that as Link quickly pulled her towards the crawl space. They crawled through and came on the other side. They were immediately attacked by Fire Keese that Zelda killed.

"I don't think she meant it that way Zelda" said Link

"She wouldn't do that with someone our current age" he said

"How do we know that" asked Zelda

Link didn't say anything as he destroyed an Armos with a bomb. They walked down the left corridor and came into a room where the bridge over the pit was raised up with a crystal switch on the other side.

A Stalfos jumped down and attacked them. Link blocked the attack with his shield while Zelda got behind it and stabbed it the back killing it. Link then threw his boomerang hitting the crystal switch and lowering the bridge. They crossed the bridge and killed the Bubble before went into the next room.

They came into a small room with a crystal switch and a floating mummy at the other end that followed their movements. Zelda hit the crystal switch with her sword which caused fire to erupt in front of the barred door and the Anubis to shoot fire at them that Zelda blocked with her shield.

"They must be weak to fire" said Link

Once the fire disappeared Link said "Get to the door Zelda"

"I will handle it" he added

"Alright" said Zelda

"But be careful" she said

"I will" said Link

He took out a clear crystal with a red center and slowly walked forward causing the Anubis to get closer to him. Once it was in range he slammed his fist into the ground yelling out "DIN'S FIRE"

He was surrounded by a dome of fire that exploded outward destroying the Anubis. The bars rose up and they went into the next room. They saw this one was similar to the one they fought the Stalfos in except there was a metal grating in the way. Once they walked in Navi shouted "There's an enemy above you"

They both jump to the side as the Wallmaster crashes into the ground where they were just standing. Link and Zelda managed to kill it before it could go back up. They took a closer look around and saw some Keese that Link killed with his slingshot and four silver rupees. "There are usually five of them" said Link looking around

Zelda saw something shining behind the torch and saw it was the fifth silver rupee. "It's behind the torch" exclaimed Zelda

"Thanks" said Link

He collected the five silver rupees and part of the metal grating fell down forming a bridge. He lit the torches on the other side with Din's Fire and they went through the door.

They saw that they were back where they started. "Now what" asked Zelda looking around?

"Look, a crawl space" said Link pointing it out

They both crawled through the crawl space and climbed up the wall to the next floor.

They came into a large area where they were attacked by a Lizalfos that they killed. They saw a sun sculpture raised a little on the floor and a crack in the wall near the ceiling. "I don't think I can throw a bomb that high" said Link

"I wish I still had the Beetle" he said looking down

Zelda took a closer look around and saw a crystal switch. "Look a crystal switch" said Zelda pointing at it

Link hit it with his slingshot and a treasure chest fell down. He opened it and took out some Bombchu. "What are these" asked Link

"Those are Bombchu" said Navi

"They are self-propelled bombs" she explained

"That must be what you need to hit that crack" said Zelda

Link released one and it raced up the wall and blew up when it hit the crack allowing sunlight into the room. The sunlight hit the raised sun sculpture and opened the door.

They came into a very large and tall room with a statue of the same woman in it. Zelda looked down and saw a switch below. "There's a switch below" said Zelda

Link pushed a statue off the ledge before they went up the stairs to the third floor.

They entered a large room with a block puzzle and spike traps on the floor and a few Beamos that Link destroyed with Bombs. "They just had to add spikes didn't they" said Link

But first Link had to collect five silver rupees and then light three torches before they could solve the block puzzle. They moved the other blocks out of the way and pulled the sun block into the sunlight to open the door.

They went into an ornate looking room with a large suit of armor holding a large double bladed axe sitting on a throne. They saw the door was barred so they knew they had to fight the large suit of armor.

"I really don't want to fight that right now" said Link

"Do you think you can handle it Hylia" he asked

"Yes" said Zelda determined nodding her head

She charged a whole lot of power into her sword and stabbed the Iron Knuckle. There was a flash of golden light and an explosion as pieces of armor flew everywhere. When it cleared it showed Zelda breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Zelda" shouted Link running up to her

"I'm fine" said Zelda

"That just almost took more power than my body could currently handle" she said breathing heavily

Link helped support her and started walking towards the door. "Let's get the gauntlets and get out of here" said Link

They walked through the door and saw they went outside and were on one of the statue's hands. They saw Kaepora Gaebora was perched on top of the treasure chest. "Your quest is near the end" said Kaepora Gaebora

"Allow me to give you one last bit of advice" he said

"To defeat the two witches that rule this temple, you must use their own power against them" he said

He then took off and flew away.

Link opened the treasure chest and took out the Silver Gauntlets. They then heard someone shout "Let me go"

They looked down and saw Nabooru being pulled into a vortex while two witches flew above her cackling. Zelda shivered a little seeing it causing Link to tighten his hold on her.

"Help me" shouted Nabooru before she was sucked into the vortex

The two witches cackled before they flew back into the Spirit Temple.

"I guess Nabooru is going to be the Sprit Sage and those were the witches the cryptic owl was talking about" said Link

"Let's get out of here" he said

Zelda nodded her head and took out her ocarina before playing the Prelude of Light and they disappeared from the statue's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel, Reishin Amara, and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

><p>They appeared in the Temple of Time and Link led Zelda out of the temple and to the Inn to rest for the night. The next morning they went back to the temple and Link pulled out the Master Sword. They were surrounded by blue light and were back to their seventeen year old selves.<p>

"Did you have a nice nap Fi" asked Link

"Yes I did Master" said Fi

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and she played the Requiem of Spirit on her ocarina and they disappeared. They reappeared at the Spirit Temple and went inside.

Link started pushing the giant block until it fell into a hole and they continued on.

They came into a small room with two doors and a Beamos that Link destroyed with a bomb. They looked around and saw a crystal on the ceiling that Link hit with his Longshot. That caused a door to open up and they went through it.

They came into a long corridor with large boulders rolling back and forth across the floor. Link saw a silver rupee hanging in the air and knew he had to find the other four. "Head to the other side while I get the rupees" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda

She carefully went down the corridor while Link put on his Hover Boots. He ran out and grabbed the first silver rupee before falling to the ground. He took off his Hover Boots and grabbed the other four silver rupees from the alcoves. The door opened up and they went through it.

They came into a small room and a Like Like dropped down from the ceiling. Zelda screamed and slashed her sword at it releasing an arc of energy killing it. She shivered a little as Link took a small key out of the revealed treasure chest.

"I really don't like how they look" said Zelda

"Who knows what they could do to you" she said shivering

They made their way back to the first room and unlocked the door and went through it.

They walked down a narrow corridor only for a Like Like to drop down in front of them. Zelda screamed and slashed her sword at it releasing an arc of energy killing it.

"I really hate those things" said Zelda shivering a little

They climbed up the wall and came into a large room with a mirror in the middle of it.

Link thought he heard something moving around but didn't see anything in the room. He took out the Lens of Truth and saw a FloorMaster that he quickly killed.

They noticed the light bouncing off the mirror and onto the wall. They also saw a picture of the sun on the wall at the same level where the light was hitting the wall. They turned the mirror around until the light hit the sun opening the door.

They went through the door and came into a familiar room. It was the room with the giant statue in it. "Looks like we are on the other side now" said Link

"Hey look" shouted Navi floating over the statue's right hand

"The mark of the Triforce" she said

"I will go see what it does" said Zelda

"Alright" said Link

Zelda jumped onto the statue's right hand and play her lullaby on her ocarina. It caused a treasure chest to appear on the statue's left hand.

"Catch" shouted Link throwing the Longshot

"Thanks" said Zelda catching it

She fired it at the treasure chest and was brought over. She took out a small key before looking around. They only way back to where Link was the torch he was standing near. She jumped off the statue's left hand and made her way over to the right side of the area. She fired the Longshot at the torch and was brought back up to Link.

"Here you go" said Zelda holding out the Longshot

"Thanks" said Link taking it

They went up the stairs and unlocked the door. They went down a curving corridor and came into a square room with holes in the floor. There were three Anubis floating around that Link destroyed with Din's Fire and a Beamos that he destroyed with a bomb.

They went through the door and came into a long room with two locked doors and a switch surrounded by four statues.

"I guess we will have to push one of those statues onto the switch" said Zelda

"Let's make sure they are not those living statues" said Link

He hit one of the statues with his Longshot and it came to life. It started jumping after them and landed on the switch unlocking one of the doors. Link and Zelda ran through the door before it locked itself again.

They walked down a corridor and came into another throne room with an Iron Knuckle in it.

"Oh great another one" said Link sighing

"I should be able to handle it better this time since I'm older" said Zelda

She charged a lot of her power into her sword and struck the Iron Knuckle. It exploded sending armor everywhere and destroying the throne it was sitting on.

"Much easier now" said Zelda

They went through the door in the back and came outside on the other side of the statue now. Link opened the treasure chest and took out the Mirror Shield. "It's a Mirror Shield" said Link

"I guess that is what the owl meant by using their power against them" said Zelda

"You reflect it back at them" she said

They went back to the room with the four Armos and saw sunlight and a raised sun on the wall. Link directed the sunlight with the Mirror Shield and hit the sun unlocking the door. They went into a small room and took a small key out of a treasure chest.

They went back to the room with the three Anubis and unlocked the door and went through it.

Link destroyed a Beamos with a bomb and they saw they had to climb up a wall. But certain sections of the wall were moving that kept changing the path they had to climb up.

"Oh great" said Link sighing

"This is going to be annoying" he said

He killed a skullwalltula before he slowly climbed up the wall pausing in the stable sections until the moving sections came back until he got to the top. Zelda joined him soon after.

They went down a corridor and Zelda saw the mark of the Triforce at the end before a locked door. She played her lullaby on her ocarina and it unlocked the door.

They went into a large room with multiple Torch Slugs that they killed. They saw a large treasure chest at the other end of the room but it was surrounded by fire. They carefully looked around the room and Link found a cracked wall that he destroyed with a bomb. It revealed an eye switch that Zelda hit with an arrow.

That created platforms in the air Link used the Longshot to get to. He jumped across the platform and stepped on the switch putting out the fire. Zelda opened the treasure chest and took out the Boss Key. "It's the monster key" exclaimed Zelda

"That's great" said Link jumping down

They left the room and went through the other door in the corridor. They came into a large two level room and Link saw a crystal switch on the lower level. He dropped a bomb on it which activated it and unlocked a door.

In the next room they were attacked by a Lizalfos that Link blocked with his shield and Zelda killed it. They went into the connected room and killed the Bubbles in there. They did a closer inspection of the room and Link found a cracked wall that he destroyed with a bomb. It revealed a series of bars blocking the passageway.

"Now what" asked Zelda?

"Maybe we are to reflect the light through it with the mirror" said Link

He turned the mirror around until it shone the light through the bars.

They ran back to the two level room and saw the light shining down on the lower level. They jumped down and Link saw a raised sun on the wall. He shined the light on with the Mirror Shield and the floor started moving down.

"It's an elevator" exclaimed Zelda

The elevator stopped in front of the head of the giant statue. Link saw the light was still shining down and aimed it at the statue's head. That caused the statue's face to melt away.

"That was a little creepy" said Link

He took out his Longshot while Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist. Link shot the Longshot inside the hole in the statue and they were pulled in.

They unlocked the door and came into another throne like room.

"Oh great we have to fight yet another one" said Link sighing

"This one seems different from the others" said Zelda looking at it

Before they could move the two witches appeared before them.

"Look at this Kotake" said Koume

"Some kids got this far into our temple" she said

"We can't have that Koume" said Kotake

"Minion get rid of them" she said

They then both disappeared.

The Iron Knuckle groaned as it got up and spun its axe around only to realize that it didn't have it. It snapped its fingers and a large double bladed axe appeared in its hands.

"This one definitely seems different from the rest" said Link

"Distract it while I get behind it" said Zelda

"Alright" said Link

He took out a bomb and threw it at the Iron Knuckle. That got its attention and it started stomping towards him. Zelda got behind it and charged some of her power in her sword and slashed at it. That caused the armor to fall off and Nabooru fell to the ground.

"It's her" growled Zelda

"Looks like they defeated her Kotake" said Koume

"Guess we will have to brainwash her again Koume" said Kotake

Nabooru tried to run away but the two witches caught her and all three of them disappeared.

"Looks like we were right in her being the Spirit Sage" said Link

"Oh great" said Zelda sarcastically

They went through the door in the back and came into a tall room. They climbed up the central pillar and stood in the middle. A large, red magic circle appeared on one of the outlying pillars and Koume flew out of it. On the opposite pillar a large, blue magic circle appeared that Kotake flew out of.

"Looks like they came to fight us Kotake" said Koume

"Let's show them what we can do Koume" said Kotake

Koume set a fire spell at Link that he blocked with the Mirror Shield and reflected at Kotake. She screamed in pain and sent an ice spell at Link who blocked it and reflected it at Koume.

After doing this a few more time Koume shouted "They are hurting Kotake"

"Time to get serious Koume" said Kotake

They both flew into each other shouting "Koume's and Kotake's ultimate technique"

There was a flash of light that when cleared showed a young looking lady holding two wands where the two old ladies collided.

"Double trouble" said Twinrova

"How did two old looking ladies turn into one young looking lady" asked Link

"I don't know" said Zelda

"But it makes her easier to kill" she said taking out her bow

"Let's see what happens with the shield first" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda

Twinrova was floating above one of the outlying pillars and sent a fire spell at Link who blocked it with the Mirror Shield. The shield slowly started flashing red. Twinrova floated over to the opposite pillar and sent another fire spell at Link. He blocked it and the shield started flashing red faster.

Twinrova went back to the first pillar and sent yet another fire spell at Link that he blocked. His shield started flashing even faster before it shot a beam at Twinrova knocking her out of the sky.

Zelda charged a lot of her power into her arrow and shot it at Twinrova. It hit and she was destroyed in a flash of light.

"That was surprisingly easy" said Link

They jumped into the blue light and were surrounded by a crystal before they disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

><p>They appeared in the Chamber of Sages and Nabooru appeared in a flash of light.<p>

"Thanks to you I have awaken as a Sage" said Nabooru

"My power goes with you" she said handing over the Spirit Medallion

"I can also give you your reward now" she said smirking sexily

"I knew it" shouted Zelda

"He's mine" she growled

The other sages appeared and Impa exclaimed "You're a Goddess"

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"I am Goddess Hylia" she said

She smirked when she saw Nabooru's eyes widen and her mouth hang open.

"Now that all the Sages have awoken, we can destroy the barrier around Ganondorf's castle" said Rauru

"So we can finally go kill him" said Link

"We shall meet you outside his castle" said Rauru

Link and Zelda disappeared and reappeared in front of the Desert Colossus. Zelda played the Prelude of Light and they disappeared. They reappeared in the Temple of Time with Link saying "Let's go to the past to get some rest"

"Good idea" said Zelda

Link put the Master Sword into its pedestal saying "See you soon Fi"

They were surrounded by a blue light that when cleared showed they were ten years old again. They left the temple and went to the Inn rest for the night.

The next morning they left the Inn and went to the Temple and Link pulled out the Master Sword returning them to their seventeen year old selves.

They left the temple and went to the ruins of Hyrule castle that Ganondorf's castle was built upon. Ganondorf's castle was a black castle that rose sharply into the sky. It was surrounded by a glowing magical shield. As Link and Zelda got close to it, the six medallions came out and formed a hole in the shield that allowed them through.

They walked down the stairs looking out for anything and saw two Beamos at the bottom that Link destroyed with bombs.

They went through the door and went into the center of the castle. There was a tower in the center that was surrounded by another magical shield with spires above them sending energy into the shield.

They walked around the tower and saw there were six spires but only five entrances. Each entrance had the symbol from the medallions above them. The sixth one was blocked by a rock pillar that Link couldn't move or lift.

"Looks like there is an item here that we need" said Link

"Why would he put an item here that would help us" asked Zelda

"Maybe he's arrogant enough to think he can beat us with it" said Link

"We just have to figure out where it is" he said

Zelda's eyes clouded over and she saw the shadow symbol.

"We need to go to the shadow section" said Zelda shaking her head

Link nodded his head and they headed over to that entrance.

They went through the entrance and came into a long and dark room. Zelda saw a Like-Like and killed it with a charged up arrow. She also saw an unlit torch but no way to get to it. She lit one of her arrows on fire and fired it at the torch. It lit up causing ice platforms to appear leading to the next large platform.

Link and Zelda jumped across them and landed on the large platform. Zelda shot another fire arrow at an unlit torch. When it lit up, it caused ice platforms to appearing leading to a switch. Link went down them and stepped on the switch causing a large treasure chest to appear next to Zelda. She opened it up and took out the Golden Gauntlets and put them on.

Link came back and said "Those look good on you"

"Thank you" said Zelda smiling

Seeing no other way to get to the next switch, Link took out the Lens of Truth. He saw a path to the switch and walked down it and hit the rusted switch with the Megaton Hammer. That caused the door to open up. On his way back he saw a hidden path to the door. Taking Zelda's hand, he led them down the path and through the door.

They came into a small room with a beating sphere suspended in a column of magic. Zelda charged some of her power into an arrow and shot the sphere. That caused it explode and Impa appeared above them.

"The Shadow barrier has fallen" said Impa

"Stay safe" she said

There was a flash of light and Link and Zelda found themselves back in the center of the castle. They saw the Shadow symbol wasn't lit up anymore and the spire wasn't sending energy into the shield anymore either.

"Now we just have to do that five more times" said Link sighing

"What order should we go in" asked Zelda

"Let's go in the order we got them, leaving the blocked one for last" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda

They went through the Forest entrance and were attacked by a Wolfos. Link blocked its attack with his shield and Zelda killed it. They looked around and saw four torches in a group along with a fifth one above the door. Link got in the middle of the four torches and used Din's Fire to light them. Then Zelda lit one of her arrows on fire and shot it at the fifth torch lighting it. That opened the door allowing them through.

They came into a long room with no floor and floating platforms with five silver rupees. There were two fans on either side of both doors. In the center was a Beamos that Link destroyed with a bomb.

"Looks like you will have to do this part Zelda" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda

Link handed over the Hover Boots that Zelda put on and gave her the Longshot.

"Just in case" said Link

"Thanks" said Zelda taking it

Zelda made her way across the room collecting all the silver rupees. She only moved when the fans were off and had to step on a switch and use the Longshot to get one. After she got the last one the door opened up and she went through it.

She came into the chamber with the floating sphere and destroyed it with a charged up arrow. Saria appeared above her saying "The Forest barrier has fallen"

"Please stay safe" she said

There was a flash of light and Link and Zelda were back in the center of the castle. Zelda took off the Hover Boots and gave them back to Link along with the Longshot.

"Thanks" said Link putting them away

They went to go through the Fire entrance only to have to come right back out since it was too hot.

"Looks like we have to put on those fire proof tunics again" said Link

"Great" said Zelda sarcastically

"He better not be watching us" she growled

They put on the Goron Tunics and went through the Fire entrance again. They came into a large room filled with lava. There was a walkway down the middle with platforms on both sides and five silver rupees spread out across the room.

They jumped on the walkway only for it to start sinking into the lava causing them to jump off. Once it came back up, Link jumped on it only for it to start sinking again.

"Looks like you will have to do this one by yourself" said Link

He handed over the Hover Boots and the Longshot while saying "Good luck"

"Thanks" said Zelda taking them

She put on the Hover Boots and carefully made her way onto the walkway. She collected the first two rupees and made her way down the walkway killing some Bubbles. She saw a rock pillar like the one blocking one of the entrances and made her way over to it. She put her hands under the pillar and with a scream picked it up and threw it behind her into the lava.

"Wow" said Link in awe at what Zelda did

Zelda was able to get the last three silver rupees and kill a torch slug after that. She used the Longshot to get to the opened door and went through.

She came into the chamber with the floating sphere and destroyed it with a charged up arrow. Darunia appeared above her saying "The Fire barrier has fallen"

"Good luck sister" he said

There was a flash of light and Link and Zelda were back in the center of the castle. Zelda took off the Hover Boots while both of them changed back into their regular clothes.

"Now that should be the last time I have to wear that" said Zelda

Link put everything away before they made their way to the Water entrance.

They went through the Water entrance and saw it was more like the Ice Cavern than the Water Temple.

"At least we don't have to put on the other tunic" said Zelda

Link used Din's Fire to destroy two Freezards and the ice around the blue fire. He put some blue fire in a bottle and poured it on the red ice blocking the door melting it. He grabbed some more blue fire before they went into the next room.

They came into a room where they had to push one ice block into a hole and the other one against the wall. Link climbed up the block and saw a rusted switch and hit it with the Megaton Hammer, opening the door.

They went into the chamber with the floating sphere that Zelda destroyed with a charged up arrow.

"The Water barrier has fallen" said Ruto

"Good luck" she said

There was a flash of light and Link and Zelda were back in the center of the castle.

They made their way to the Spirit entrance and went inside. They came into a room with five silver rupees and spike traps being blocked by statues. Link grabbed the first two rupees with the Longshot. Then he moved the statues to give him time to grab the last three without being hit. The door opened up and they went into the next room.

They came into a small room with two torch slugs that Link killed. There was a crystal switch on one side and a door next to a metal grating with a hole at the top. Link hit the switch and treasure chest appeared with Bombchu.

"It's those self-propelled bombs again" said Link

He set one down and it raced away across the floor, up the grating, through the hole, and eventually hit the crystal switch on the other side opening the door. They went through the door and the next one and came into a circular room.

They saw a raised sun symbol but no light source until they looked up. They saw the light was being blocked by some webbing. Zelda lit an arrow on fire and shot it at the webbing destroying it. That allowed Link to shine the light on the sun symbol with the Mirror Shield opening the door.

They went into the chamber with the floating sphere and Zelda destroyed it with a charged up arrow.

"The Spirit barrier has fallen" said Nabooru

"Good luck" she said

There was a flash of light and Link and Zelda were back in the center of the castle.

"Only one left" said Link

They made their way to the Light entrance, where Zelda picked up the giant stone pillar and threw it behind her with a scream causing it to be destroyed by the barrier.

They went through the entrance and came into a circular room that had nothing in it. But Link heard something moving around and took out the Lens of Truth. He saw some Keese and a Big Skulltula that he killed. That caused a small treasure chest to appear that Zelda took a small key out of.

She unlocked the door and they came into a small corridor. She saw the mark of the Triforce in front of her and played her lullaby on her ocarina causing a small treasure chest to appear. Link opened it and took out a small key.

He unlocked the door and they came into a small circular room with giant boulders rolling around. They made their around the room collected the five silver rupees along the way.

They came into the chamber but saw no floating sphere. Link too out the Lens of Truth and saw this chamber was a fake and the real one was in the next room. Link took Zelda's hand and led her through the hidden door.

They came into the real chamber this time and Zelda destroyed the sphere with a charged up arrow.

"The Light barrier has fallen" said Rauru

"You can now enter the tower" he said

"Good luck" he said

There was a flash of light and Link and Zelda were back in the center of the castle. The barrier around the tower exploded allowing them access.

"Let's go finish this for now" said Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner, agarfinkel, and EvanderAdvent for your reviews.

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda went into the tower and up the stairs. They came into a circular room that had two Lizalfos that looked bigger and stronger than normal.<p>

"Figures he would have powered up monsters here" said Link

The two Lizalfos charged at them and Link and Zelda raised their shields to block their attack. They started fighting them and were eventually able to kill the two Lizalfos. They went through the door and up the stairs to the next floor.

On this floor there was a circle of fire in the center of the room and it had two Stalfos. The two Stalfos charged at Link and Zelda and they blocked their attacks with their shields. They began fighting them and were able to eventually destroy them. A large treasure chest appeared and Link took the Boss Key out of it.

They went through the door and up the stairs to the next floor. On the next floor were two Iron Knuckles. One had black armor while the other had white armor.

"Great" said Link sarcastically

"We have to fight two of these things now" he said

"Are you ready" he asked

Zelda nodded her head put her hand on top of Link's. The mark of the Triforce appeared on their hands as their swords started glowing gold. They both shot forward and slashed at the two Iron Knuckles. There was a flash of gold light and pieces of armor flew all across the room.

They went through the door and up the stairs to where Link unlocked the door at the top. They came into a tall room with a pillar in the middle. They looked up and saw the next floor above them.

"He is going to destroy that floor while we are fighting" said Link

They went up the final flight of stairs and stopped before the door.

"How do you want to do this" asked Zelda

"Let's see how he fights first" said Link

They opened the door and walked into the giant throne room. They saw Ganondorf had his back to them and was playing an organ.

"Someone is confident" said Zelda

"More like arrogant" said Link

"So you have finally come" said Ganondorf getting up

"You have no chance against me" he said turning around

He released his power and shot it at them. But Zelda just released her own power and easily stopped it.

"You are going to have to do better than that" said Zelda smirking

"How about this" shouted Ganondorf

He jumped up and slammed his fist into the floor. The floor started shaking and falling away causing Link and Zelda to jump to one of the corners of the room.

"I knew he was going to destroy the floor" said Link

"Get an arrow ready Zelda" he said

Zelda nodded her head and notch an arrow in her bow.

Ganondorf started laughing as he floated in the air. "Your toys can't hurt me" proclaimed Ganondorf

He formed a magical ball of energy in his hand and threw it at them. But Link hit it straight back at him with the Master Sword. They started hitting it back and forth at each other until finally Link caught Ganondorf off guard and he was struck by his own attack.

Zelda saw her chance and charged a lot of her power into an arrow and shot it at Ganondorf. He was hit and fell to the ground in pain.

The Master Sword started glowing as Link jumped up and stabbed Ganondorf. Zelda charged a lot more of her power into her sword and jumped at Ganondorf stabbing him as well. Ganondorf screamed in pain releasing all his power blowing Link and Zelda back and destroying the room.

Link and Zelda slowly got up and once the dust cleared saw the room was completely destroyed. All the walls and even the roof were gone. In the middle of the destroyed room was Ganondorf knelling on the ground breathing heavily.

"It can't be" said Ganondorf slowly

He then collapsed on the ground unconscious.

The ground started shaking as the tower started collapsing.

"The tower is collapsing" shouted Link

"We need to get out of here" shouted Zelda

The mark of the Triforce glowed on their hands as knowledge entered their minds. They both smiled as they jumped off the tower and blew a sharp whistle. There was a flash of golden light as their Loftwings appeared and caught them.

"It's good to see you again" said Link hugging his Loftwing

"I've missed you" said Zelda hugging her Loftwing

Their Loftwings flew towards where the Sages where and landed.

"You did it" exclaimed Saria

"It's not over yet" said Link getting off his Loftwing

"He hasn't made an appearance yet" said Zelda getting off her Loftwing

"Who are you talking about" asked Impa

"Demise" said Link and Zelda

There was an explosion of rubble at the ruins of the tower as Ganon appeared. He looked like a large pig like monster standing on two feet with large tusks coming out of his mouth. He was holding two large swords, one in each hand.

"So you have finally shown yourself Demise" said Zelda

Ganon roared as he shouted "I know how you are now"

"You're Hylia and her damn champion" he shouted

"So you finally figured it out" said Zelda

"Took you long enough" she said

"I guess smarts weren't included in the hatred" said Link

"I will destroy you and take the Triforce" shouted Ganon

Link and Zelda started laughing at that.

"You think you can destroy us" said Zelda laughing

"I destroyed Demise at the height of his power" said Link

"You are just a mere remnant" he said

"You're nothing" he proclaimed

Ganon roared as he shouted "I will show you"

He then started charging at them. Both Link and Zelda jumped away as Ganon charged past them.

"I will hit him high and you hit him low" shouted Link

Zelda nodded her head as they both got ready.

Ganon charged at them again as Zelda got behind him and chopped off his tail with her charged up sword. He screamed in pain as Link jumped up and thrust the Master Sword into Ganon's head. He staggered back as Zelda thrust her sword into his back and sent her power into it. Ganon screamed as there was a flash of golden light.

When it cleared it showed Ganondorf's battered and bruised body on the ground.

"You shall never gain the Triforce while we exist" said Zelda

"We will stop you every time" said Link

Zelda put her hands over Link's and they both thrust the Master Sword into Ganondorf's body destroying it.

"It's over for now" said Link sighing in relief

"Hopefully he won't come back for a long time" said Zelda

The six sages ran up to them as Nabooru asked "Why didn't you allow us to seal him away"

"And allow him to gather more power so he's harder to kill next time" asked Link

"No" he said shaking his head

"I don't think so" he said

"Every seal, no matter how powerful, will eventually break" said Zelda

"This way he will have to start over again when he comes back" she said

"What do you mean 'he will come back'" asked Ruto

"You destroyed him" she exclaimed

"He will always come back" said Link

"That is our curse" said Zelda

She took out her ocarina while Link wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good bye" said Link and Zelda

Zelda played the Prelude of Light and they disappeared in flash of light.

They appeared in the temple as Link took out the Master Sword.

"Time to go to sleep Fi" said Link

"Hopefully we won't need you for a long time" he said

"Goodbye for now Master, Creator" said Fi

Link put the Master Sword into the pedestal and they were surrounded by blue light. When it cleared they were back to their ten year old selves. But when they turned around they saw that the door was closed.

"I guess we came back even farther this time" said Zelda

She looked at herself before saying "It can't have been that far since we are still ten"

"How are we supposed to get out of here" asked Link

Zelda just smiled and held up her ocarina. Link wrapped his arms around her waist and she played the Prelude of Light. They disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the door. They looked at the altar and saw that the Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire were gone.

"I guess we came back before it all began this time" said Zelda

"So nobody remembers anything" asked Link

"Probably not" said Zelda shaking her head

"I guess this is goodbye" said Navi sadly

"What do you mean Navi" asked Link

"My mission for the Great Deku Tree is over" said Navi

"So I have to leave" she explained

"Why" asked Zelda

"Only Kokiri can have fairies" said Navi sadly

"I guess being the champion of a goddess doesn't count" said Link

"I say you can stay as long as you want" said Zelda smiling

"Really" asked Navi

"Of course" said Zelda smiling

"Thank you" exclaimed Navi over and over again hugging Zelda

She then flew over and sat on Link's shoulder smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner, agarfinkel, and barryc10 for your reviews.

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda left the temple only to see castle guards outside.<p>

"Princess, where have you been" asked one of the guards

"In the temple" said Zelda

"What are you doing here boy" asked one of the guards walking towards Link

"Leave him alone" said Zelda in a powerful voice

"He is with me" she said

"Take us to my father now" she said glaring at them

"Yes ma'am" said the guards quickly

The guards led them back to the castle and into the throne room.

"Leave us" said Zelda in a powerful voice

The guards quickly nodded their heads and left.

"Zelda, what is the meaning of this" shouted the King

"Why did you bring this boy with you" he asked

"Is that any way to talk to your ancestors" asked Zelda smirking crossing her over her chest

"Ancestors" said the King confused

"What is this nonsense" he shouted

"The Royal Family is descended from our children" said Zelda

"What are you talking about" asked the King

"I am Goddess Hylia, guardian of the Triforce" proclaimed Zelda

"And I am her Champion, Link" said Link bowing

"Also the only person the Triforce has accepted fully" he added

"What do you mean" asked Impa

"I thought anyone who claimed the Triforce could use its power" she added

"That is not entirely true" said Zelda shaking her head

"A person must have equal parts courage, power, and wisdom to use the full power of the Triforce" she explained

"If they do not, then the Triforce will shatter into three pieces with one piece going to the one who claimed it and the other two going to the two who most exemplify the two remaining attributes" she explained

"This is why the Triforce is a part of the symbol for the Royal family" she continued

"While the red bird represents our Loftwings" she finished

"But it mainly represents Link's since his was red" she added

"Loftwings" said Impa confused

Both Link and Zelda blew a sharp whistle and their Loftwings appeared in a flash of golden light. Everyone's eyes widen looking at the two large birds.

"You are telling the truth" said the King in a shocked voice

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Have you ever wondered why the Sheikah guard the Royal Family" she asked

"You know that as well" asked Impa

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"I originally ordered the Sheikah to guard me when I was first reborn" she explained

"After we finished our task and our time came, that duty was passed down to our children and their descendants who became the Royal Family" she finished

A few days later Link and Zelda were getting their Loftwings ready to go to Skyloft.

"Do you really think there are still people up there" asked Link

"Only one way to find out" said Zelda smiling

They both got on their Loftwings and shouted "To Skyloft"

Their Loftwings took off and shot up into the sky until they pierced the cloud barrier. They then started flying towards Skyloft. But the closer they got there the more worried Link became.

"I don't like this" said Link

"We should have at least ran into a guard by now" he said

"Maybe they are all busy" said Zelda hopefully

"Too busy to not have guards flying around" said Link skeptically

When they did eventually arrived at Skyloft they saw that it was in ruins. They both got off their Loftwings and looked around.

"I guess everyone did eventually leave" said Zelda sadly

"So this used to be your home" asked Navi

"Yes" said Link looking around

"This is Skyloft" he said

They were about to start walking around when they heard movement near them. They quickly drew their swords and shields and turned towards where the sound came from.

"Who's there" shouted Link

"Show yourself" he commanded

A strange creature that looked like a yellow cucco with a human like head came out from behind some rubble. "Visitors" it shouted

"What are you" asked Link shocked

"We are the Oocca" it said

"What are you doing here" asked Zelda

"We live here" it said

"How long have you lived here" asked Zelda?

"We have always lived here" it said

"But if you want to know more you will have to talk to the Elder" it said

"Can you take us to him" asked Zelda

"Yes" it said

"Follow me" it said

It started walking down the path with Link and Zelda following him. As they were walking along they saw some more Oocca come out. They saw that some of them were only human heads with wings that must be children.

"They are even creepier as kids" whispered Link

Zelda just nodded her head at that.

They eventually arrived at the Elder's place which Zelda recognized as her father's house. "He is inside" said the Oocca

"Thank you" said Zelda bowing her head

They went inside and saw an older Oocca in the room. "Ah, visitors" said the Elder

"How may I help you" he asked

"How did you come to live here" asked Zelda

"We have always lived here" said the Elder

"Where did you originally come from" asked Zelda

"From here" said the Elder

"Do you know what happened to the people that lived here" asked Link

"You know about our ancestors" exclaimed the Elder

"Ancestors" shouted Link and Zelda

"Yes" said the Elder

"Our ancestors were very powerful people who created everything around you" he explained

"But over time they lost their power and eventually became what we are today" he finished

Both Link and Zelda had shocked looks on their faces.

"Thank you" said Zelda quickly

They left the room and headed towards the ruins of the Knight Academy where Zelda collapsed in the remains of her room. Link held her as she said "I knew there was a very low chance of finding someone here"

"But I didn't expect this" she exclaimed waving her arms around

"How could they have descended into what they are now" asked Link

Zelda calmed down and thought it over. "The only thing I could think of is that they got together with their Loftwings" said Zelda

"WHAT" yelled Link?

"Eww" he then said disgusted

"If you think about it, it does make sense" said Zelda

"Those that stayed behind were afraid of leaving, so they would have limited options of who to get together with" she explained

"Over the generations they must have became more bird like" she finished

"But why do they look so creepy looking" asked Link

"Especially the kids" he added

"I don't think we want to know" said Zelda shaking her head

"I guess we will have to find someplace else to hide our stuff" said Link

"Maybe we could use one of the smaller islands" said Zelda

"That's a good idea" said Link

They got off the ground and left the ruins of the Knight Academy. They went to the edge of Skyloft where Link asked "You want to jump off for old time sake"

"Yes" said Zelda smiling nodding her head

They both dove off of Skyloft and blew a sharp whistle. Their Loftwings appeared in a flash of golden light and caught them before flying back to Hyrule.


End file.
